


you caught my eye (i can't look away)

by titania19



Series: you put a spell on me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Hogwarts AU, If You Squint - Freeform, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Like very minor, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin, a little chenji, implied markhyuck at the end, minor luren, nomin, nomin fluff, the hogwarts school system is aged up by a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19
Summary: "i don't mind tutoring you, lee."jeno freezes, jaw dropping, "what?""i said, i don't mind. i'll tutor you in transfiguration.""are you serious?"jaemin can't help but laugh, "yeah. we can't have you failing, can we? and, not to boast, but i am the best in our year.""yeah, you really are." the words fall out of jeno's mouth naturally, and jaemin feels his cheeks flush.transfiguration, stupid. he's talking about transfiguration.ORjeno asks jaemin to tutor him in transfiguration. jaemin falls for his stupidly gorgeous eye-smile.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you put a spell on me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880482
Comments: 233
Kudos: 749





	1. i.

"and that concludes the first match of the season! slytherin beats gryffindor, 980-830! an extremely close match, with excellent work from slytherin's seeker minho lee, if i do say so myself. not that i'm biased, but-"

"-mr. lee, that's enough-"

"i'm just saying professor, it was completely-"

"mr. lee, more and that will be ten points from slytherin!"

jaemin grins at his best friend, donghyuck lee, who sighs noisily and removes the sonorous charm from his wand. from his area in the commentator's tent, he spots jaemin and gives him a huge thumbs up. jaemin waves cheerily back, pointing in the vague area of the locker rooms, mouthing _'i'll meet you after.'_

the locker-room mood is always good after they've won, of course. but there's nothing quite like the satisfaction of beating gryffindor, simply because gryffindor had won the cup last year.

"respectable show, ladies and gentlemen." the slytherin team captain, chaeyoung, says approvingly, "especially you, minho- wonderful work. and jaemin, good job keeping up with the points in terms of the scoring. if you hadn't made those last few shots, minho's catch would have been useless."

there's a tired but sincere scattering of applause, before she continues, "since we're all tired, i'm just going to leave it here for now. let's meet for practice next week as usual, and we'll discuss more then. also, i want to see all of you at the hufflepuff vs ravenclaw match, okay? observe all the players, their technique, everything. that determines who we'll be playing next."

"yes, captain!" the rest of them chorus, before slowly filing out of the locker rooms to go shower.

"hey, na- quick word."

jaemin turns back, "yeah? something up?"

"nothing much- just saw that cousin of yours looking a little down after the game." chaeyoung explains, "i guess he was disappointed. in case you want to go check up on him or anything."

_ah, jisungie._

"thanks for the heads-up, cap." he salutes, "will do."

"awesome. good job today. see you next monday for practice."

***

"uh, is it ok if i- or should i wait- or-" jaemin stands awkwardly in front of the gryffindor locker room, blinking at one of the beaters, jeno lee.

"for jisung?"

jaemin nods.

"jisung!" jeno calls into the room, "your cousin's here to see you!"

"a minute!" even from the distance, jisung's voice sounds downtrodden. jaemin sighs.

"good game today, na."

he looks up and sees jeno holding out his hand. jaemin shakes it, "you, too. thought you and yukhei were going to knock me out with those bludgers."

"yeah, sorry about that." jeno scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, "there was a close call, right? it really wasn't on purpose. mark already scolded me."

"it's all good."

they stand in silence for some more time, until jisung pushes past the doorway, bag slung over his shoulder and broom in one hand.

"practice on wednesday!" a voice that jaemin recognizes as gryffindor's keeper, mark lee, calls from inside, "take some rest, jisungie, good work today!"

"okay." jisung calls back, tone still low. he turns to the boy at the doorway, "see you, jeno."

jeno ruffles his hair, "you played great today, kid, don't beat yourself up. it happens."

jisung says nothing, but jaemin gives the beater a grateful smile and a wave, before he and jisung begin their walk back to the castle.

"good game, hyung." jisung finally speaks, about 10 minutes later when they're reaching the entrance, "you played really good. sorry i'm being so down."

jaemin's heart lurches for his little baby cousin, "you played well, too, jisungie. really."

"not well enough."

"there's still a whole season to go. the team has improved a lot, you can still make it to semis. finals, even."

"well, looking at how i totally disappointed the team this time," jisung sighs, "it doesn't look like we're going anywhere."

jaemin knows the feeling all too well. they spend hours out there on the pitch, practicing in every weather condition possible. and jaemin is quite sure that out of the entire team, the seeker and keeper feel the most pressure. the team could play horribly, but in the end people only blame the seeker. meanwhile, if the team plays well, there's plenty of praise to go around for all 7 members. and losing is never the best feeling- jaemin's glad the gryffindor team is so nice. they are a bit on the boisterously competitive side, but jisung has been playing with them since his second year, so he'll always be their baby.

"you were really good, jisung-ah. there's a whole season for you to show your skills. hyung's proud of you, okay?"

jisung sniffs a little, and then concentrates on the ground to hide is glassy eyes. jaemin's hear melts.

"aigoo, my jisungie, come here." he gives jisung a big hug right there, and jisung sighs a little and lowers his head onto jaemin's shoulder.

"thanks, hyung."

they stand like that for a couple of minutes, before the loud, dolphin-like shriek of "jisung!" breaks their silence.

"chenle." jisung greets his best friend with a half hearted wave.

chenle, despite being in hufflepuff, is decked out entirely in a terrible clash of red, gold, silver and green. he's wearing a gryffindor scarf and a slytherin hat and overall, he looks like a mess. donghyuck appears behind him, grinning at jaemin's expression.

"see, chenle. i told you to just support gryffindor. i'm taking care of slytherin cheering, anyway."

"you're the commentator. you have to be neutral. so obviously i'm going to cheer for both!"

"thanks." jisung says dully, "but it's fine. i doubt i'll catch the snitch even if the whole school wears red."

"jisung," chenle smile droops a little, "don't say that. you've caught the snitch so many times. you're the best seeker ever."

"not better than minho."

"well, who cares about him." chenle sniffs disdainfully, "you'll catch it next time. you were great today." he turns his sweet smile to jaemin, "you, too, jaemin."

"thanks, le." jaemin ruffles the boy's hair, "you wanna take us to the kitchens?"

chenle looks a little unsure, but jisung perks up, so he sighs, "only to cheer up jisung." and jaemin and donghyuck cheer.

"is it ok?" donghyuck adds as an afterthought, "will your team want to eat together?"

jisung shakes his head, "we almost never eat as a team after games if we lose. if we win we celebrate. if we lose, most of the team just lounges around, and yukhei goes to ravenclaw tower."

donghyuck and jaemin exchange a perplexed expression.

"to see his boyfriend." chenle supplies helpfully, "he's dating that ravenclaw boy in your year."

"who?" jaemin asks with interest.

"renjun huang." 

"ooh, he's cute. he's the one who's good at charms. he was top of the class last year."

"he's cute, huh? your type?" donghyuck nudges his side.

"he has a boyfriend, don't be stupid. and he's cute but not really my style...."

"jaemin hyung likes manly guys." jisung informs donghyuck and chenle, "like super strong guys with muscles who can say romantic things and protect him."

"excuse me." jaemin sniffs, "i can protect myself."

"this summer we visited our grandparents, and we watched some muggle movies, and jaemin hyung made his type pretty obvious."

jaemin and jisung are cousins through their mothers, who are sisters. muggle-born sisters, so of course their maternal grandparents are muggles. since the two boys had grown up visiting their grandparents, they knew all about the muggle way of living. they knew how to dress and how to get around in a muggle community- after all, they couldn't risk getting caught as wizards when they visited.

donghyuck and chenle, on the other hand, are both pure-blood wizards. chenle, especially, is from a very, very, very well-off, respected family. the kind of family that has a house elf and lives in a mansion. jaemin adores chenle's house elf. she was the happiest little thing. her name is tini, and whenever jaemin visits chenle's house over break, she would greet him excitedly and join them in a game of wizarding chess.

chenle's family is also extremely philanthropic. they had even been awarded by the S.P.E.W- thrice. once for excellent treatment towards their own house elf, once for rescuing three ill-treated house-elves, and once for a very generous contribution to the S.P.E.W. organisation. this is already a huge deal, as S.P.E.W. is enormously famous and was started by hermione granger-weasley, one of the revolutionaries who fought in the second wizarding war. jaemin has 13 of her chocolate frog cards. there's a rumour that for the third award, hermione met up with the zhongs personally and handed over the plaque herself. he wonders if it's true.

he's interrupted from his daydream by donghyuck nudging him.

"what?"

donhyuck rolls his eyes, "i said, your ideal type sounds like jaehyun jung. the one who graduated last year."

"the old gryffindor beater?" jaemin pictures him quickly. tall, handsome, nice eyes, sweet smile, muscles- like, damn, those arms are to die for. he flushes, "yeah. that's pretty accurate."

chenle laughs, "good luck finding someone that perfect now that he's gone."

"doesn't it sound kind of like jeno?" jisung asks, "you know, right? the other gryffindor beater."

jaemin blinks.

he sees jeno all the time. they're not exactly friends per say- they've barely talked for more than ten seconds. most of their conversations involved shaking hands after a game or wishing each other luck before a game. a nod at each other when they end up in the same class. formalities. jeno is handsome, sure- anybody with eyes could tell that much. but he'd never really thought about it.

"i've never really thought about that." jaemin says. he pauses, and then waves his hand dismissively, "whatever. it does't matter. this year is OWLS, so i don't have time to waste on other things like starting relationships."

jisung lets out a low whistle, "i forgot you guys had that this year."

"same." donghyuck groans, "it's only the beginning of the year. don't talk about it."

jisung ignores him, "i bet jaemin hyung will get an O in transfiguration. he's so good at transfiguration."

"what am i, chopped liver?" hyuck snorts, and jisung rolls his eyes. 

"you're good at potions. duh."

they are finally standing in front of the giant portrait of fruit. jaemin is starving.

he stands back and lets chenle tickle the pear.

***

"hey, na!"

jaemin turns around to see gryffindors' quidditch team keeper, mark lee, heading towards him. jaemin jerks his head in way of greeting.

"hey, lee."

"just wanted to ask if jisung's feeling better." mark says, "i haven't seen him since the game on saturday. is he ok?"

jaemin can't help but smile at how sweet the sixth-year is. jaemin thinks he'd be a great captain. maybe next year.

"he's alright, thanks. he was a bit down for a couple of days, but i think he's fired up for the next game now."

"ok, cool. just wanted to check." mark pauses, unsure, and then says, "if you see him today, can you tell him jeno's looking for him?"

"jeno?" jaemin blinks, "why?"

"quidditch stuff." mark shrugs, "i guess. there's some technique he wants to think out."

"i'll tell him." jaemin smiles, "see you, lee."

"see you, na."

he finds jisung at the great hall half an hour later, sitting at the slytherin table with chenle and hyuck. jaemin wants to laugh at the contrast between the sea of dark green and the bright reds and yellows that the two younger boys bring.

"do you ever eat at your own tables?" he asks, sliding in next to hyuck, "don't your houses ever call you traitors?"

chenle looks scandalized, "no! why would they say that?"

"damn." hyuck whistles, "i forgot how nice you hufflepuffs are. what about you jisungie?"

"they never care." jisung shrugs, "i think maybe because me and jaemin hyung are cousins? it doesn't really matter anyway."

jaemin's heard stories from the wizarding wars, and they've learnt all about it in history of magic. the slytherin house used to have an awful name- only pure-blooded wizards, mainly death-eaters. and the animosity between them and the rest of the school had been unreal. he can't even imagine it. now, decades after the war, the houses get along quite well, and slytherin's reputation is more 'ambitious and shrewd' than 'evil'. he's glad he was born in this time rather than back then. it would have been so difficult.

"i met mark lee in the corridors." he tells his cousin, "he wanted to know if you're feeling better."

"that's nice." donghyuck half-smiles, "i always thought mark could be a good captain."

"yeah, me too." jaemin agrees, before turning back to jisung, "he also told me to tell you jeno's looking for you."

jisung blinks, "jeno? why?"

"dunno. mark said some quidditch tactic stuff."

"with jeno?" jisung looks absolutely perplexed, "today?"

" _yes_ , jisung."

"but we have practice tomorrow. with the captain. why can't he tell me then?"

"good lord." donghyuck sighs, "just meet the damn guy."

"okay, okay, i will. i'll probably see him in the common room after dinner, anyway."

jaemin notices that chenle hasn't said much more than a word so far. he nudges hyuck and raises his eyebrow at the hufflepuff. donghyuck frowns.

"you good, chenle? you're quiet today."

"hm?" the boy looks up, "yeah, i'm fine. just kind of preoccupied."

"he's doing bad at charms." jisung says helpfully, "professor said if he doesn't improve this year, his OWLS next year are going to be hell."

"in _charms?_ " donghyuck repeats incredulously, "who sucks at charms?"

chenle looks at him miserably, "don't be mean. i can't help it."

"you are literally the only person i know who is good at herbology but bad at charms."

"don't be mean to him!" jisung snaps.

"hey, i have an idea." jaemin says in hopes of consoling the boy, "how about you ask a senior for help?"

chenle tilts his head, "like who?"

"remember i told you? the top of our class in charms is renjun huang."

"oh, yeah, yukhei's boyfriend!" jisung lights up, "i can ask yukhei to ask renjun for you, chenle!"

"but... he's a fifth year. he has OWLS and stuff." chenle looks uncertain, "won't it be too much of a burden?"

"you won't need help forever, chenle-yah." jisung says impatiently, "just to get you back on your feet. plus, fourth year stuff comes in OWLS, too. it'll be like revision for him."

"but-"

"it can't hurt to ask. just see what he says."

"chenle sighs, "i guess..."

"perfect!" jisung beams, "i'll ask yukhei tonight."

"and don't forget-" jaemin starts

"-to meet jeno. okay, jaemin hyung. i got it, chill."

***

jaemin and donghyuck are lying down on the grass next to the lake, soaking in the little sun they'll get before autumn disappears. from the squabble of noise behind them, a high-pitched dolphin laugh pierces the air. donghyuck cracks an eye open.

"i can hear chenle zhong."

"when can you not hear chenle zhong?" jaemin snorts in response. as if on cue, the younger boy appears before them, blocking the sun and forcing both of them to open their eyes.

"guys, guess what!" he's practically bouncing, "renjun said he'll tutor me in charms!"

"that's great, chenle-yah." jaemin says sincerely, "mind getting out of the way, though? you're blocking the sun."

"oops, sorry." the hufflepuff flops down next to them, "jisung introduced me to yukhei and yukhei introduced me to him. and he said it'll be great practice for him to study this year, too!"

"what a true ravenclaw." hyuck intones.

"he's really nice." chenle ploughs on like he hadn't heard him at all, "and guess what? his grandparents are from china, too! and he speaks mandarin at home, just like me!"

"that's awesome." donghyuck ruffles his hair, "better be a good student, chenle."

"i will." he beams, "oh, yeah, by the way, jaemin. jisung's looking for you. he's at the owlery. he wanted to ask you about something."

"can't it wait till lunch?" jaemin groans, and chenle shrugs.

"up to you, i guess. i'm just the messenger."

eventually jaemin does get up, though (with a lot of annoyed complaining) and bids his friends farewell before trudging to the owlery to meet his cousin.

"is there a reason." he demands loudly, startling most of the owls into hooting and ruffling their feathers, "is there a reason that you made me walk all the way to the owlery when i was relaxing?"

jisung looks up from where he's tying a letter onto his owl's leg, "hey, hyung. didn't expect you to reach here so fast."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "have you been tying that since you saw chenle?"

"no." jisung scoffs, "i write my letters here. its' easier to write it and send it off in one shot. just give me a second."

jaemin sits down next to him and waits patiently for jisung to finish tying it. they both wish his owl a safe journey before letting her go. jaemin turns to him expectantly, "well?"

"okay, so you know how renjun's tutoring chenle?"

"yeah, he told us just now."

"okay, so. um." jsiung looks at jaemin sheepishly, "okay, hyung, the thing is."

jaemin narrows his eyes, "what did you do, jisung park?"

"nothing!" his cousin says frantically, "just listen for a minute! okay, so you know how jeno wanted to talk to me yesterday?"

"yes."

"well, he's having a lot of trouble with transfiguration. and he's really worried, y'know, with OWLS and everything. so since you're the top of your year for transfiguration, and we're cousins, he asked me to ask you if he could maybe borrow your notes some time."

"oh." jaemin blinks. that's not what he was expecting at all, but he certainly doesn't mind, "sure, you can tell him that's totally fine."

"um." jisung coughs, "it doesn't end there. the thing is... he looked really worried. i guess he's really bad? and transfiguration is hard, and he has OWLS this year."

"jisung. get to the point."

"and notes won't help much in transfiguration!" jisung rushes on, "in the practicals part, at least. and jeno is really, really nice and he's good at all his other subjects, and he's taken really good care of me since i joined the team, and i don't want him to fail, you know-"

"-jisung park-"

"- and after the four of us talked about renjun tutoring chenle, i thought it was a great idea, because- you know. and it'll be like revision for the teacher, too- teaching is the best form of learning. you can learn ten times faster when you teach someone else."

jaemin heaves a sigh, "jisung."

"so i might have... mentioned that you wouldn't mind tutoring him...probably? i didn't say you would, one hundred percent." jisung peers at him, gulping, "i basically said that it would work a lot better than borrowing notes. and that you would most probably say okay...?"

jaemin lets out a long breath, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"sorry!" jisung practically squeaks, "don't be mad, hyung! i'll tell him you can't if you don't want to."

"jisung-ah... you need to at least talk to me before you make these kind of statements."

"i know." the boy looks droopy, "sorry. i just thought it would be a good idea. jeno's really nice, hyung."

"i know he is, jisung-ah. it's just... with quidditch and all my other subjects as well, i barely have time to finish my homework, let alone study for OWLS. now tutoring on top of that?" jaemin sighs, "it's a lot. i know you meant well....i'll think about it, okay?"

"okay." jisung looks terribly guilty, and jaemin feels bad, "i'll tell him i'll let him now by the end of the week. and- and you can say no, too. i'll break it to him nicely."

"i'll think about it." jaemin repeats, "it doesn't mean no or yes yet. i know renjun is tutoring, and that's great- but renjun doesn't have quidditch right now. we both know how much time being on the team takes, right?"

"yes, hyung."

"it's okay, sungie. you were just being a good junior. don't worry about it." jaemin has to admit, he has an extremely soft spot for his little cousin. he can't stay mad at him for long, "i'll tell you at the end of the week."

***

as it turns out, jaemin makes the decision earlier than the end of the week. and he doesn't need to send the message through jisung.

"hey, jaemin!"

jaemin turns around, and to his surprise, jeno lee is hurrying towards him. his hair is windswept, and he's wearing his red and gold scarf. his eyes turn to crescents when he smiles at jaemin.

"hey." jaemin clears his throat. he's a little nervous. he's never been supremely good at turning people down for anything, and he hasn't quite made a decision yet about the tutoring. there are pros and cons, but he needs a couple of more days to think it out.

"um, so it's about the tutoring thing." jeno says scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "jisung said you asked for some time to think about it, which is totally cool. um, no pressure."

jaemin nods slowly, "yeah... cool. thanks."

"but, this is kind of like a warning? no, wait that sounds weird. it's just, i really suck at transfiguration. like, really."

"i mean, that's why you asked for tutoring, right?" jaemin cracks a half-smile, and jeno lets out a huff of laughter.

"no, but. whatever 'bad' you're imagining in your head now... it's probably a lot better than whatever i am."

"you know you're working against yourself, right? the more you tell me how much you suck, the less chance you have of me taking you up."

"i know." jeno sighs, "i just- don't want you to expect me to be kind of decent and then realize what you let yourself in for. like. i want to disturb you as little as possible, so i figured it's best to let you know that it probably won't be easy to teach me. so you can make a fair and informed choice."

jaemin's heart melts.

_stupid grffindors and their stupid righteousness and chivalry._

jaemin hates how much he loves chivalry.

"you're sweet." his face breaks into a smile- a real, genuine one, the kind he gives jisung or chenle or donghyuck when they make him happy. jeno's eyes widen, and his cheeks flush a little. he coughs and lowers his eyes.

"um, so yeah." jeno attempts to look up again, "that's...yeah."

jaemin raises an eyebrow, "if you're really this bad, you don't stand much of a chance for the exam, you know."

jeno looks like he is going to cry at the mention of the exam, "i know."

_i cant believe this_ , jaemin thinks to himself, but he still stands a little straighter, and looks at jeno with another smile. smaller, but still sincere.

"i don't mind tutoring you, lee."

jeno freezes, jaw dropping, "what?"

"i said, i don't mind. i'll tutor you in transfiguration."

"are you serious?"

jaemin can't help but laugh, "yeah. stop asking before i change my mind."

"wow- that's- wow. that's fantastic! that's- damn, thank you." jeno looks dazed, "you'll really help me?"

"can't have you failing, can we? and, not to boast, but i am the best in our year."

"yeah, you really are." the words fall out of jeno's mouth naturally, and jaemin feels his cheeks flush.

_transfiguration, stupid. he's talking about transfiguration._

"so." jaemin hoists his bag higher on his shoulder, "i'll meet you in the transfiguration classroom on friday, around 9? we can properly talk and schedule some timings that would work for both of us."

"that's perfect. thank you so much."

jeno gives him a smile, too. and this one is different from the others- just like jaemin's, wide and sincere.

he has an eyesmile.

there's weird feeling in jaemin's stomach. he absolutely does not like jeno lee- they barely know each other-, but to be fair, it's been years since he talked to someone so attractive. it's weird, because he has never felt anything remotely close to this when they played each other in quidditch. or when they shook hands after a game. or when jaemin waited for jisung outside the locker room. not even once for the past five years.

curse that eye-smile.

as all good things do, the fluttery moment passes. they say goodbye to each other, and jaemin continues on his way to his next class. still, he can't help but feel that _something_ is different. there's something that makes him think everything is going to change. when is the last time he got so blushy around a boy?

literally never, and he has three exes. not that those relationships lasted very long, but it's saying something when jeno's eye-smile made him swoon more than his exes ever could after weeks of being in a relationship. _why_ did his heart race at jeno's eye-smile? why did jeno even have a stupidly gorgeous eye-smile? it just made everything complicated.

jaemin sighs.

what has he gotten himself in to?


	2. ii.

"i can't believe you didn't tell me!" jisung exclaims, "you literally agreed to tutor jeno and didn't tell me!"

"well," jaemin sing-songs, "you didn't tell me, either, before promising him i would tutor him."

"touché."

"jeno lee, huh?" donghyuck gives jaemin a sly grin- so very slytherin of him, "the second jaehyun jung? hmm... i _wonder_ why nana agreed to that."

jisung's mouth forms a surprised 'o', "i never thought of that!"

"it's not because of that!" jaemin snaps, "i mean, he's handsome, yeah. anyone with eyes can see that. but i didn't offer to spend my precious time tutoring him because he's attractive. i'm not that shallow."

"you sure?" hyuck raises an eyebrow, "he does match your ideal type. what did you say it was, jisung?"

"super manly and buff and romantic and pro-"

"-shut the fuck up." jaemin sticks his nose in the air, "for your kind information, i agreed in the end due to the goodness of my heart."

"sure."

"it's not my fault." jaemin lets out a long breath and turns to jisung, "i get what you mean by he's really, really nice and looked really worried."

"right?!" jisung says triumphantly, "it just spills out when you see his face. he looks like a kicked puppy when you talk about the exams."

"he really does. i couldn't help it." jaemin recalls forlornly, "he gave me a disclaimer, saying he was worse than i imagined. and when i asked him why he was basically lowering his chances, he said it's because he wanted me to make a fair choice knowing what i was in for."

"fucking gryffindors." donghyuck shakes his head in disbelief, "why are they so goody-goody?"

"well." jaemin humphs, "i thought it was sweet."

jisung grins madly, "i told you hyung has a type! i told you. look, he loves this type of stuff. if jeno- actually, forget jeno- if _anyone_ came over and handed him a rose or a box of chocolates and did stupid cheesy things like kiss the back of his hand, he'll fall for them in an instant."

"that's not true!" jaemin insists, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. fine, maybe he _does_ like sweet chivalrous gentlemen, and cute romantic gestures- sue him. he's a bit old fashioned like that.

he likes it when the guy he's interested in opens the door for him or kisses him goodnight. possibly why his previous relationships have not really worked out. he likes those kind of sweet gestures, and his exes have just laughed it off, calling him 'adorably old-fashioned'. he expects too much, maybe. and in the end he gets branded as high-maintenance.

"i don't know who you're fooling."

"those things don't happen like that, anyway." jaemin snorts, "i don't think i've ever been in a relationship where my boyfriend bothered to tell me i look nice after the second date."

"nana." hyuck whines, "don't do that. you made it sad."

"oh." he blinks, "i didn't mean it sadly. i just meant it. stating facts, you know. i mean, there's a reason my longest relationship has been only six months."

"that's longer than mine." donghyuck says gloomily, "honestly, screw guys. remember the last guy i dated?"

"that shady ravenclaw senior?" jisung shudders, "the one who kept asking you to pay for dates?"

"not just dates." hyuck wails, "i even paid for his yule ball outfit! and then once i told him i got in trouble with mum at home so my allowance was less that month, he stopped seeing me."

"he was a douche." jaemin says with finality, "fucking gold-diggers. at least you ended it on your terms."

"with a punch." jisung adds proudly.

"reasons why donghyuck lee does not date anymore 101." donghyuck grins and jaemin sighs.

"my reasons are just people think i'm high-maintenance."

"you are, a bit."

jaemin peers at jisung sadly, "i just want someone to tell me i'm pretty once in a while. is that too much to ask?"

jisung's eyes widen, and he looks absolutely devastated. _oh no_ , jaemin thinks. jisung is a bit sensitive when it comes to jaemin and dating. he might pretend to hate all of jaemin's affectionate coddling, but everyone knew that he was just as whipped for his older cousin as jaemin was for him. the first time jisung witnessed jaemin cry over a boy, he ended up crying, too. and then he went looking for that poor hufflepuff (after getting the common room password from chenle) and hexing him into next century. he received 3 weeks of detention.

"you're pretty, hyung." jisung genuinely looks near tears, "donghyuck! tell hyung how pretty he is!"

donghyuck looks positively alarmed, "jisungie, chill- we're just talking. jaemin's fine, see? don't get upset."

jisung glares, and donghyuck gulps, "you're super pretty, jaemin."

"thanks," jaemin smiles brightly, hoping to dispel the sad atmosphere he'd somehow created, "i feel a lot better now, jisungie."

jisung's teary eyes disappear, and he beams, "you do?"

"absolutely." he reaches over to pinch jisung's cheek, and for once, the younger accepts it, "my favourite little baby."

donghyuck closes his eyes and leans his head onto the table with a thump, making a disbelieving noise.

"why." he says miserably, "why the fuck am i friends with weirdos."

***

"you never told us how you found out that jaemin already agreed to tutor jeno." chenle says a few days later, as the four of them lie on the grass under the shade of a tree. jisung's almost asleep, his soft snores creating an oddly reassuring background.

"hm?" jisung blinks sleepily, "i heard from renjun, who heard from yukhei, who heard from mark, who heard from jeno."

chenle lets out a low whistle.

"you're meeting him tonight?" donghyuck asks, and jaemin nods, "at 9."

his best friend wiggles his eyebrows, "late nights, huh? i see what you're- ouch!"

chenle and jisung squeal with laughter as jaemin throws a couple of more punches into donghyuck's side.

"i met renjun for tutoring yesterday." chenle tells them, quickly changing the topic before hyuck can retaliate, "i think i'm getting better. also, i think you two would really like him."

"renjun?"

"yeah. i mean, he's pretty good friends with jeno and mark already, because of yukhei. but since he's in your year, too, i just thought you'd get along well."

"you're so nice chenle-yah." it's clear that jisung's still drowsy, "you're the nicest ever."

"i am a hufflepuff." the boy grins.

"no, but, you're super nice." jisung turns to his side, voice muffling even more, "you're my favourite. after jaemin hyung."

"aww." jaemin and chenle coo, and donghyuck lets out a squawk of betrayal. it's no use, because jisung is asleep again. jaemin takes silent note of the redness of chenle's cheeks, and wonders if maybe- _maybe_ , there's something there. the kids are fourth years, now, after all. that _is_ when romance blooms.

"stop looking at me like that." chenle hisses at him, and jaemin's face breaks into a sly grin.

well. looks like he might be right.

***

"hi." jeno is out of breath, panting heavily as he drops his bag onto one of the desks next to him, "i'm sorry, i'm super sorry- i didn't mean to be late-"

"-no, it's-"

"-like, it's already a burden for you, and on-"

"-jeno, it's really-"

"-i can't believe i've been so irresponsible when you-"

"-jeno!" jaemin raises his voice, "calm down! you're not late!"

jeno takes a moment. blinks. checks his watch, which reads 8:58, "oh."

"i came early to set up some stuff that we're going to use." jaemin can't help the smile that creeps across his face.

the past five years, they haven't spoken to each other for longer than ten seconds, so jaemin had never had any reason to _properly_ smile at him- it's always those those polite smiles he's so used to giving out. but at this rate, jaemin wonders if he might have felt butterflies in his stomach even earlier just if he and jeno had talked longer than those ten seconds. or if jeno had eye-smiled at him a few years ago.

 _not butterflies_ , jaemin corrects himself. _this is simply the happy feeling of making a new friend._

"oh." jeno looks at the objects jaemin has set up on the desk, "you didn't have to do so much."

"and you were planning to transfigure what, exactly, without these objects?" jaemin asks dryly.

the gryffindor stares at him, "oh yeah. right."

"mmhmm." jaemin can't believe he's still smiling. usually a situation like this would have made him curse all the stars on his fucking star chart, because this is _clearly_ already going to be quite a task. he is supposed to look at jeno and feel annoyance. instead he feels.... nothing.

well, if butterflies count as nothing.

 _not butterflies_ , jaemin corrects himself yet again, _simply the happy feeling of making a new friend_.

"so." jeno clears his throat, "where do we start?"

"i went through all the stuff you said you have confidence in, and i think you cover until your third year, okay?"

jeno nods.

"most of the stuff from fourth year is what you seem to have trouble with. which is a bit of a problem, because it'll have higher weightage in the exam. and, since you're already struggling with that, you're falling behind on current fifth year stuff. so we're going to have to work side by side here. we'll meet twice a week, once for last year's portion and once for brushing up on the classes that are happening right now. clear?"

jeno nods again, eyes wide. 

"now, let's do some basics first to build your confidence a little. transfiguration is all about confidence. you need to know you can, and believe that what you're doing his right for it to work." jaemin taps the teacup on the desk, "can you turn this into a mouse?"

jeno nods for the millionth time and does an incredibly wrong gesture at the teacup. before jaemin can warn him, it explodes. jeno looks like he's going to cry.

"well.." jaemin stares at the ashes, "on the bright side, i brought more teacups."

jeno says nothing.

"jeno, come on, i'm sure you know how to do this. don't be nervous. do you want me to show you first?"

jeno nods again. jaemin's scared his neck might break.

"okay, come here and watch me." he beckons jeno a little closer. then, he carefully demonstrates the gesture, tapping the teacup. it promptly turns into a mouse. jeno lets out a delighted gasp as jaemin taps the mouse again to revert it to its teacup form.

"you're amazing." jeno breathes out. jaemin flushes.

 _at transfiguration, stupid._ he tells himself again.

"it's nothing. did you understand?"

jeno brandishes his wand, and jaemin quickly reaches out to fix his positioning, "how about i hold on for this one? you can do the next one yourself."

"okay." jeno is watching him expectantly. his eyes are soft. jaemin wonders if it's just the light.

he manages to do it properly with jaemin's help, and then once without jaemin's help. jaemin lets out a delighted squeal, "see, i knew you could do it! it's all about confidence, jeno."

"yeah, well," jeno chuckles, "you seem to have more confidence in me than i have in myself."

"everyone starts somewhere." jaemin shrugs, "you'll build it up eventually, the more you keep improving."

"you really don't mind this?" jeno asks for the millionth time, "you barely have time to breath, with schoolwork and quidditch, and one top of that-"

"-for the hundredth time, jeno lee." jaemin puts his hands on his hips, "i am fine. you do quidditch, too. if you have enough time to make an effort to learn, that i definitely have enough time to help you. okay?"

he's not sure where this is coming from. certainly not the same jaemin na who grouched at jisung that he was already super busy. he wonders where the change of heart came from.

 _not from the eye-smile_ , he tries to convince himself. the very bright eye-smile he is currently on the receiving end of.

"that's really nice of you." jeno sounds so sincere. jaemins heart hurts, "i'll work really hard to not be any trouble."

_fucking gryffindor chivalry._

they practice for the next hour. jaemin has to admit- jeno is every bit as terrible as he had let on. there is no loophole for jaemin to compliment him through. besides his hard work, he really, genuinely sucks at transfiguration. jaemin shouldn't have as much patience as he does right now. 

but then again, the older is a fast learner- jaemin gives him that. he just needs someone to guide him a little more. show him how it's done- sometimes by literally guiding his wand movement by hand. and he's very attentive, too. his eyes never leave jaemin's face when he explains a concept, brows furrowed in concentration as he nods at every instruction.

"i've never see you pay this much attention in transfiguration class." jaemin informs him.

jeno laughs, "okay, you got me. i kind of fall asleep sometimes. that, plus the fact that this is not my most... natural inclination... didn't really lead me in the best direction."

"it's okay." jaemin leans forward a bit, "now you have me, so i'd say you ended up in a perfectly fine direction."

what he fuck, jaemin. just. what the fuck.

jeno looks a little dazed. jaemin knows he can have that effect on people sometimes. the older clears his throat and looks away, "yeah. that is true."

jaemin wants to poke himself with his wand.

"besides," he tries to bring the conversation back to normal, "transfiguration class goes really fast, and there's a lot crammed into one day. if you don't pay attention for even one, you're going to have a tough time."

"i've realized." jeno smiles ruefully, "i'll start paying attention from now on."

"good. we're going to ace your OWLS."

jeno is looking at him fondly. it's only then that jaemin realises he said 'we'. why the hell is he so invested in jeno lee's OWLs? they have only been properly acquainted for like, two weeks. the past 5 years of ten-second formalities do not count as them being friends.

"i'll work hard." jeno's voice is soft, reassuring. there's a still moment of silence, before he speaks up again, "it's nearly eleven. you must be tired."

"you too." jaemin says, looking away, "let's call it a day for now. meet again on tuesday?"

"want me to walk back with you?"

jaemin looks at him, taken-aback, "to the dungeons?"

jeno fidgets, "i mean, i don't mind."

"you're so sweet." jaemin thinks he's going to melt or cry. or both, "but it's ok, jeno. it's far off from your tower, anyway. and you've got a long day tomorrow, too."

"are you sure?"

"yeah, don't worry." he slings his bag across his shoulder, and then winces. his muscles are still sore from yesterday's quidditch practice.

jeno notices instantly, eyes widening, "are you okay, jaemin? here, let me carry your bag at least."

"no, no, don't worry, i'm fine-"

"-just until we part ways. it's the least i can do." his gaze is full of hope. jaemin pauses for a second, and in that second jeno takes his bag and slings it over his own shoulder.

"just until we part ways." he says again, and jaemins affirmative response is so quiet that he wonders if jeno can even hear it.

when they're about to leave the room, jeno quickens his pace by a second to open the door. he holds it open for jaemin.

jaemin is so fucked.


	3. iii.

"it's been nearly a month." chenle says, sliding in next to jaemin as though he belongs at the slytherin table, "how's it going?"

"how's what going?"

"tutoring."

"yeah." donghyuck smirks from across the table, "with jeno lee. you two have become quite close recently, wouldn't you say?"

jaemin doesn't respond. mostly because he thinks so, too.

they practice twice a week for one and half hours, and jeno is getting a lot better. they gryffindors and slytherins recently had a transfiguration class together, and jeno had even been complemented for actually managing to complete his spell within the period. jaemin sent him a glowing smile and jeno had promptly knocked over the bottle he just transfigured. jaemin's not sure if jeno was flustered by him, or simply the praise for finally doing something right in his worst subject. he's willing to bet it's the latter, though. there's nothing much about jaemin for jeno to be flustered about.

donghyuck snorts at his silence.

"anyway," jaemin ignores him, "are you guys all going to hogsmeade this weekend?"

to his surprise, chenle and jisung shake their heads.

"gryffindor has extra practice." jisung says, at the same time chenle says, "i have a test on monday, and i want to study."

"guess it's just me and you, nana." donghyuck slings an arm around jaemin's shoulder. chenle eyes both of them.

"what?" jaemin raises a brow.

"nothing. it's just...renjun usually goes to hogsmeade with yukhei. he was telling me that he's planning to stay back, too. since yukhei's has practice."

"doesn't he have other friends?" donghyuck asks, and chenle frowns at him.

"not trying to be mean!" the boy defends, "it was a genuine question."

"it's fine." chenle says disdainfully, "i mean, i asked too. not as rudely as you though."

"and?"

"and he does, but they all want to stay back and study. if you say 'typical ravenclaw', hyuck, i'll kick you."

donghyuck obediently shuts up.

"so i was thinking.... remember how i said you'd get along well? why don't you take him with you?"

"are you insane." hyuck deadpans, "we barely know each other."

"so get to know each other." chenle says, as though it was obvious.

"we haven't become close in the past five years. why would we bother now? there's probably a reason- i doubt we'd get along."

jaemin's mind immediately goes to jeno. they hadn't really talked in the past five years, either. simply because there was no reason to. however, now that they did have a reason, jaemin wishes jeno had talked to him earlier. like five years ago.

no butterflies, simply happy to have made a new friend.

"that's not true." chenle looks at donghyuck the same way he looks at hogwarts's tuna casserole, "the reason is because you had no reason to actually make conversation so you just never did. though, now that i think about it, it could also be your enormous ego and baseless superiority complex."

donghyuck's mouth drops open. jaemin and jisung snort with laughter, hiding behind their toast.

for once- probably the first time since they'd all met- donghyuck is quite speechless. it's wonderful. jaemin can't believe it's because of a cute little thing like chenle, who goes around shrieking with laughter and smiling at everyone.

"chenle might be right." jaemin grins at hyuck, "especially the last part."

donghyuck still hasn't regained the ability to speak, so jaemin says, "i think it'd be pretty fun. we need other friends, anyway. if he's okay with it."

"i'm sure he'd love to!" chenle's smile is a thousand times brighter already, "he wanted to go to honeydukes. they're having this sale apparently, but he always feels lonely going by himse-"

"-i wanted to go to the honeydukes sale, too!" jaemin gasps, stars in his eyes, "he wants to go, as well? that's perfect!"

"dear lord." hyuck rubs his temple. but, despite his general 'donghyuck-ness', he is a nice guy at the end of the day. and so when he lifts a shoulder and says he doesn't mind renjun joining them, jaemin can tell that he means it.

***

jaemin thinks he might love renjun.

completely platonic, one-hundred percent.

but he fits so perfectly with jaemin and donghyuck that they can't quite believe it. he and jaemin first bonded at honeydukes, where they managed to pool their resources to obtain the best purchases ever. and then, at weasley's wizard wheezes, renjun pointed out a device to donghyuck, who had been looking for something to use to prank professor binns. renjun smiled innocently, as though he didn't provide hyuck with the idea of the century, and even offered to pay a little, since it was on the expensive side.

donghyuck usually has a hard time admitting he's wrong about something. he and jaemin are sitting at three broomsticks while renjun uses the bathroom, and donghyuck finally sighs and grumbles, "stop looking at me like that."

"like what?"

"like chenle does when he knows something."

jaemin grins.

donghyuck glares, "okay, okay. i got it. i was wrong. he's a nice guy."

"and?"

"and i'm having fun." donghyuck mutters. it's true though, because ten minutes later he's in peals of laughter at something renjun is saying.

it's nice like this, jaemin thinks. it's not often their smiles are so genuine, that they spend so much time with other people and actually enjoy it. between renjun and jeno, he's made more friends in the past month than he has since his third year.

jeno, who is probably out on the quidditch pitch right now. working hard, flying. practicing with his beater bat in hand. despite having played against him for four years, having faced him in the air and observed the team from the stadium, he has never once really looked at jeno lee's arms. he's a beater- a good one, at that- so he probably has really strong arms. jaemin wouldn't know, though- the students are always hidden under their loose, flowy robes, and jaemin's never been close enough friends with jeno to see him outside school or quidditch hours.

"jaemin." donghyuck snaps him out of his day dream, "are you listening?." he smirks, "or thinking about jeno?"

"i am _not_ thinking about jeno." jaemin snaps. it's become an automatic response- a reflex, practically.

renjun twirls his butterbeer straw with interest, "jeno? you're helping him with transfiguration, right?"

"mhmm."

renjun smiles, "he's gotten a lot better. i guess it's all thanks to you."

"he's a hard worker." jaemin shrugs, "and despite sleeping through classes for the past year, he pays attention to whatever i teach him."

"nana's blushinggggg-" donghyuck sings and jaemin kicks him under the table. 

"i think it's cute." renjun says cheerfully, "jeno talks about you all the time."

jaemin squeaks, turning even redder, "he does?!"

"yeah, he really likes you."

"really likes me how?" jaemin demands. then his mind catches up with his words. he sputters, "i mean, not like- yeah, i mean same. me too. he's a great student."

donghyuck looks unimpressed.

"and he's really nice. so we are good friends." jaemin ploughs on.

renjun hides his grin behind his glass. donghyuck doesn't bother.

jaemin groans.

***

"jaemin, hey."

jaemin looks up from his book to see jeno standing in front of him, "oh, hey. i didn't know you come to the library." he's careful to keep his voice down, and jeno does the same.

"i came to return something for mark, and i saw you. um." he looks shy suddenly, "are you busy?"

the thing is, yes, jaemin is busy. he needs to finish this assignment in the next half an hour. but then again, he doesn't want to say that because he kind of wants to hang out with jeno, too.

jeno seems to notice what he's doing, "arithmancy?"

"yeah, i have an assignment due tomorrow." jaemin winces, hoping it doesn't sound like a rejection. hoping jeno won't take it as one.

he doesn't. 

"can i sit down?"

"you don't have to ask, you know."

"i don't want to disturb you, though." he sits down, dangerously close to jaemin- enough for him to flush, but not as close as jaemin wants him.

 _no, no._ jaemin mentally slaps himself. _this distance is fine._

"you never disturb me." jaemin says instead, looking back down at his homework. the numerology all looks completely scattered. he can't concentrate with jeno's eyes on him.

they sit in silence for the next half an hour. jaemin does his work and jeno just... watches. makes occasional sounds of interest at particularly difficult problems. every once in a while, he goes 'you're so smart', with sincere admiration. jaemin swoons.

when he finally finishes, jeno helps him pack up. jaemin smiles apologetically, "did you have to tell me something? i'm sorry, i really just had to get that out of the way."

"not really." jeno shrugs, "i just saw you and i wanted to hang out."

"i must have bored you."

"never."

jaemin's blushing again. jeno takes jaemin's bag from him and slings it across his own shoulder instead, and then holds open the door as they step out. it's become a habit, but jaemin's heart beats faster every single time.

"i'm starving." jeno says forlornly, "when is dinner again?"

"not for another two hours." jaemin has an idea, "hey, jeno- want to go to the kitchens?"

jeno gapes, "we're allowed to do that? how do you know where the kitchens even are?"

"helps to have a friend in hufflepuff. so? you wanna go?"

"hell, yeah!"

jaemin giggles at his enthusiasm, leaning in a little closer, "you have to keep it a secret, though."

jeno nods, "i will."

"you can't tell a single person. not even yukhei and mark."

"i won't tell a soul."

"promise?"

jeno is looking at him with those eyes again- soft and fond. he wears that expression a lot when it's just the two of them. when he looks like that, jaemin can't help but think...maybe jeno does like him. more than just a friend. enough for his heart to beat as fast as jaemin's does.

"i promise." jeno says.

it's a sudden burst of courage. the sunlight filters in through the windows and falls over jeno's face so spectacularly. jaemin can't help it. he raises his hand to jeno's chest and uses his finger to make a cross motion right over his heart.

"cross your heart?" he whispers, letting his hand rest there.

jeno looks stunned, and for a second jaemin fears he did something wrong- but then jeno's hand closes over jaemin's own. his hands are bigger than jaemin's, enough to make jaemin feel small. calloused, no doubt from the hours spent clutching the beater's bat, but still soft. jaemin's heart threatens to given when jeno intertwines their fingers and pressed it harder into his chest.

jeno's heart is beating so fast, jaemin think in wonder. when he looks up to meet his eyes, jeno smiles.

"cross my heart." he promises, voice soft and laced with- unless jaemin is wrong?- affection.

a group of first years noisily runs past them, breaking the two out of their shimmering stupor. they step away from each other, blushing red and avoiding each other's gaze. jaemin's hand feels cold without jeno's warmth.

"so." jeno clears his throats, "the kitchens, you said?"

"hm?" jaemin blinks, "yeah. yeah, yeah, the kitchens. follow me."

***

it's a sunday afternoon when jaemin buries his head into his hands and finally admits to himself that the feeling in his stomach is, in fact, butterflies, and not the happy feeling of making a new friend.

donghyuck doesn't say 'i told you so'. he knows jaemin's dating history just as well as jaemin himself.

it's not like jaemin's dated a lot. he's had exactly three boyfriends. they'd laugh off his request for cute things like holding open the door (which jeno does without him asking) or holding his bag (which jeno also does without him asking) or having a picnic by the lake together (he hasn't done that with jeno, but he's sure jeno would be happy to join him). in the end, one had even broken up with him when he wasn't ready to have sex with them.

"my longest relationship was six months." jaemin had sniffed miserably, "and he's the one who asked me out. was it just to get into my pants?"

he doesn't think jeno would ever do something like that. that is, if jeno even liked him.

but then again, he didn't think any of his exes would turn out that way, either.

"i think." donghyuck says now, "that jeno's a good guy."

"he probably doesn't even like me."

"i think he does."

"i really don't, hyuck. remember what jisung always says?"

hyuck frowns, "that he's really, really nice?"

"exactly!" jaemin says, "he's really nice to probably everyone! i'm just deluding myself into thinking i'm someone special."

"i don't know, nana."

"he's really sweet to me right now. so if this is being his friend, it's nice. i'll just go with this. it's fine."

"i don't think he does such sweet things for any of his friends, though." donghyuck says carefully, "i don't think i've seen him carry mark's bag for him even once."

jaemin doesn't say anything.

***

"you're getting really good!" jaemin gushes, and jeno looks pleased, "look, you did that on your first try. i'm so proud of you, jeno. we're almost finished all the fourth year stuff."

"it's all thanks to you." jeno says, "i'd never be able to do it alone."

stupid chivalrous gryffindor boys.

"anyway." jeno continues, "um, i just wanted to ask. even after you finish teaching me everything, do you think maybe we could still meet up like this? to keep practicing?"

jaemin thinks it's a great idea. plus, why wouldn't he jump at any chance to spend extra time with jeno?

"sure." he agrees, and _oh, there's that lovely eye-smile again_.

they're done for the night, and they've packed up, too, but instead of leaving like they usually would, the two of them settle down onto the desks, instead.

"why don't you take muggle studies?" jeno asks curiously, "you don't, do you? i know you take arithmnacy, and we're in magical creatures together."

"why don't you, then?" jaemin shoots back with a smile, "isn't your last subject divination?"

"yeah." the older grins ruefully, "muggles are pretty interesting, but they're too damn confusing. i'm already failing transfiguration. i don't need to add another subject to the list."

"fair enough." jaemin admits. jeno looks at him pointedly.

"ah, right." he says, "my grandparents are muggles. me and jisungie stay at their house every summer for almost a month. we know all about living like muggles."

jeno looks amazed, "are you serious? that's so cool!"

jaemin loves him for how genuinely interested he sounds. as if jaemin's life is actually important to him.

or maybe it's the muggles that he's interested in, jaemin reminds himself. he did say he found them fascinating.

"yeah." jaemin says, "and they're pretty genius. they manage just fine without magic. they're more advanced than wizards with some things, in fact, in my opinion. you should have taken muggle studies. really puts things into perspective."

"what are some stuff they do that we use magic for?" jeno wants to know.

"hmm, well there's this thing called a microphone. they invented it so when you talk into it, your voice becomes louder. it's like a muggle contraption for sonorous."

"that's insane." jeno shakes his head, "and what about television?"

"ooh, using some big words there, jeno lee." jaemin says, and jeno looks far too pleased with himself. he leans forward, tilting his head, as if saying , well?

"it's kind of like a box with moving pictures inside it. they used to call them motion pictures, and then cartoons and tv shows came." jaemin explains.

jeno's brow is furrowed, "aren't pictures always moving?"

"no, you dolt." jaemin giggles. this time it's him who leans closer, "in the muggle world, pictures don't move."

"they just stay there?!" jeno looks shocked, "don't they get bored?"

"they're not alive in any way, though. they're just pictures. like a drawing- one that doesn't move. so televisions have shows and movies, which is basically when the moving pictures make a whole story. real people work as actors, and they film the movie with a video camera."

"video camera." jeno repeats. he's so adorable.

"a normal camera for normal pictures. a video camera for moving pictures. but the thing is, once you take a video- that's basically a moving picture without a story- it replays the same thing no matter how many times you watch it."

"because they're not alive in any way." jeno recalls. jaemin beams.

"there are some muggle movies i really like." he says, leaning back, "jisung always makes fun of me because i fall for really cheesy, romantic things. and sometimes i choose movies just to stare at the actor."

jeno laughs, "i'd like to watch a muggle movie some day."

"i think you'll like it, once you get over the initial shock." jaemin says. the clock chimes, as if on cue, and the two boys jump.

it's already twelve. it's quite shocking how fast time can pass when they're together. jaemin doesn't even notice it going. talking to jeno is so easy and so fun. even just sitting next to him in silence is the most comfortable thing in the world.

jeno takes jaemin's bag like it's his second nature. 

as usual, jaemin's heart flutters when jeno holds open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> hope you're enjoying this so far.  
> i know things seems a little slow-paced, but that's just the first few chapters, to set a base for the rest of the story. it'll speed up in the coming chapters, i promise.
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos! please do leave me a comment telling me what you think!


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> i hope you like this so far. i am totally open to ideas/feedback, so do let me know in the comments section. i am so, so grateful for all the kudos so far, and i'd love to interact more with you guys as well. it would make my day to read a couple of comments from you guys!
> 
> hope you like this chapter <3

it's thursday evening in the library. the first time jeno directly says anything that could _possibly_ mean 'i kind of like you'.

jaemin is poring over his arithmancy homework yet again, and jeno is sitting next to him. he has a divination book in his hands, but jaemin's not stupid enough to think people actually study divination- he can feel jeno's eyes on him as he works. he's not used to how wonderfully nervous it makes him feel.

"you're really pretty." jeno says softly, like he's afraid talking louder will somehow distort the pure affection in his voice.

jaemin's quill stills. it's causing a blot in the parchment, but he couldn't care less. he looks up at jeno, eyes wide.

jeno's gazing at him in that _way_. it confuses jaemin all over again. he doesn't know what to say- thank you? no, i'm not? so are you?- and before he can decide, jeno leans forward and moves his hand so that the ink blot doesn't get any bigger. jaemin flushes in embarrassment, but jeno still hasn't looked away.

"really, really pretty." the boy repeats. he then pushes a strand of hair out of jaemin's eyes. jaemin's skin burns where jeno touched.

jeno seems to realise that jaemin's not going to say anything, because he settles back and picks up the book again.

it takes jaemin a while to remember how to breath after that.

***

the next time something like that happens is saturday morning in the great hall, when jeno comes all the way to the slytherin table just to say good morning to him.

for once, jisung restrains themselves from teasing. jeno meets hyuck and chenle, too, and jaemin is pleasantly surprised at how naturally the conversation seemed to flow between them. eventually, mark joins them, after looking for jeno and spotting him there. and on seeing the two of them, yukhei hurries over, with renjun in tow.

"hi, injun." donghyuck moves over to give the boy some space, "want some toast?"

"what i want is coffee." renjun says in deadpan, "black. like my soul."

"your soul isn't black, gege." chenle frowns, "you have a nice soul."

jaemin can practically see mark melt at his cuteness. "he's as cute as jisung." the keeper says, looking delighted, and hyuck snorts.

"he seems like that, sure. but he can be the devil sometimes."

"shut up." jisung snaps, "the only devil here is you."

"well, _someone_ is a little protective-"

"you're falling asleep, babe." yukhei interrupts the bickering, putting out his arm so renjun can rest his forehead on top of that instead of the table, "you should have just slept in. it's saturday."

renjun groans in response.

"you should nap a little today, renjun." jaemin says, concerned, "you look kind of dead."

"wow, thanks."

"i'm just _saying_."

"don't worry, you're still the prettiest." yukhei tells him, and renjun mock-retches- and then snuggles into his arm, jaemin notes, with a pang. that must be so nice.

"aren't you hungry?" jaemin is snapped out of his reverie by jeno, who is looking at his nearly full plate, "you haven't eaten at all."

"i'm alright," he waves it off, but jeno looks so concerned that jaemin takes a bite of toast just to appease him. it works- the older is smiling at him again.

"we're going to hogsmeade tomorrow." mark says, "me, yukhei, renjun and jeno. the four of you should join us. it'll be fun."

jaemin's stomach lurches at the idea of hogsmeade with jeno. it's perfect- it's not just them, so no opportunity for him to get nervous and do something stupid. but still, there's enough people for nobody to really notice if jaemin sticks a _little_ closer to jeno than to anyone else.

"i'm in!" jisung says enthusiastically, "guys, you have to come. this is so cool- this is the first time i'm going to hang out with all my hyungs together."

jisung does that sometimes- calls people _hyung_ in their native tongue when he gets excited. it must be nice for him to see his two friend groups suddenly collide. jaemins ruffles his hair, "i'll come, too." he says. jeno's face lights up and jaemin hopes hopes _hopes_ it's because he's excited to spend time with him, too.

"in that case, why not?" hyuck grins, "chenle?"

"sure!" the boy beams, bright as always, "it'll be super fun. i need to buy some stuff, anyway."

they finish their breakfast like that, the eight of them together at the slytherin table.

jaemin feels happy.

***

it's sunday morning, and jaemin wants to look good for the hogsmeade trip.

"you've been to hogsmeade a gazillion times!" hyuck gripes, "who the fuck cares how your hair looks?"

"i want to look pretty!" jaemin practically wails, "do you think the pink highlights are too much?"

donghyuck grins, "i knew it- it's about jeeennoooo-"

"shut up." jaemin snaps, "hyuck. how do i-"

"-you look really good jaemin. seriously. stop agonizing."

jaemin pouts. he's still grumbling when they make their way to the entrance, where they'd all planned to meet. 

jeno's finds him immediately. his eyes widen when he takes in jaemin's appearance, and he sucks in a breath. is jaemin dreaming too much when he says it sounds like wonder?

"you looks so pretty." jeno says softly, so that the others don't hear. jaemin's grateful- he doesn't feel like putting up with renjun and donghyuck's teasing, "and your hair is so nice. pink suits you."

"thanks." jaemin ducks his head, feeling shy. he wants to compliment jeno back- because jeno looks so damn good, with his dark windswept hair, and annoyingly perfect face. but he can't quite form the words in his mouth- again- so he just shifts a little closer and hopes jeno knows what he means.

yukhei is the latest, apologizing sheepishly as renjun nags him.

"it's kind of like a field trip." mark says, as they stroll leisurely towards the small village, "i remember getting so excited to walk around with my friends on field trip days."

"what's a field trip?" donghyuck and jeno chorus. mark and jaemin exchange exasperated looks, but to their surprise, it's chenle who explains.

"how," jisung zeroes in on his best friend in complete shock, "do you know that?"

chenle looks affronted, "must i remind you that i took muggle studies?"

"well, i didn't think you actually paid attention!"

"of course i pay attention! even though i only took it in the hopes that i can learn how to use a telephone to call you guys when you go to stay with your grandma."

chenle is such a fucking wonderful ball of sunshine. jaemin hopes he and jisung get married.

it's clear that jisung is having the same thoughts, eyes blown wide in awe, "you took muggle studies so you can call me over break?"

"i mean." chenle's cheeks darken and he looks away, "it's not like i can send a lot of owls to a complete muggle community. people will get suspicious. plus, apparently with phones, you can actually hear the other person's voice, which is pretty cool."

if jaemin had to look back and pinpoint the exact moment his cousin fell for chenle, it would be this moment. jaemin has never quite seen jisung look at chenle the way he is right now. 

"i can't believe you took muggle studies just to talk to me."

"and me, but who cares." jaemin snorts under his breath, and renjun and mark laugh silently.

"aren't i the best best friend ever?" chenle asks cheerily, and jisung nods vigorously behind him.

"yeah!"

donghyuck's eye roll is so perfect for the situation. even yukhei feels the pain.

"you're almost the same type of best friends as me and yukhei." renjun says, all sweet smiles and fake innocence. jisung beams at the compliment, completely disregarding any possible hidden meaning. chenle, on the other hand, glares daggers at his charms tutor. renjun just laughs.

"did you grow up in a muggle community?" donghyuck asks mark, who nods.

"i'm a muggle-born. but my mom's sister is a witch, so i guess that's where my magic blood came from. my family lives in canada, but my cousin taeyong went to hogwarts, so my parents thought it was best to send me here, too."

"that's fascinating." donghyuck says, and jaemin can tell by his tone that he means it, "so did you always know you were magic growing up?"

"not really. my accidental magic didn't really show till i was seven or eight." mark tells him, "but my parents were always on the lookout. they thought it could be possible- it's in the blood somewhere, after all. i still remember when my cousin found out i was magic- he was stoked.."

"what about your parents?"

"they think it's great. they miss me a bit, since i only go home in the summers, but its all good."

"you spend christmas alone?" chenle sounds horrified, and mark shakes his head quickly.

"no, no- i go home to my aunt's place. they live in yorkshire."

"i live in yorkshire." jaemin tells him, "maybe we could meet up over the holiday sometime."

mark looks delighted by the idea. jaemin can see jeno pout a little, and his heart goes wild.

"where do you live, jeno?" he asks.

"london." jeno says sadly, "quite a distance."

"but london's great!" jaemin says, falling into step next to him, "i've always wanted to go shopping in london."

chenle frowns, confused, "but we go to diagon alley every year."

"muggle shopping, lele."

"ah, yeah. mum always says muggles have a lot of shopping areas in london." jeno recalls, "you could come over some time. i can take you shopping if you'd like."

that's it. it has been solidified. jaemin wants to marry jeno lee.

his usual response would just be a squeak and a blush. but he can't help but be so _enamored_ at that moment. jeno, who has lived in london his whole life, but knows nothing about muggles and probably couldn't care less about clothes shopping (not that he needs to, he looks wonderful no matter what), is offering to take jaemin shopping. just like that. with no hesitation.

jaemin turns is happiest smile on to jeno. he can feel his own cheeks pinken, knows he has hearts in his eyes, "i would love that."

jeno looks dazed. renjun snorts a little and hits the back of his head, making the boy pout.

 _cute_ , jaemin thinks. 

and that really is it. he's fallen.

***

"are you cold?" jeno asks, looking concerned. they've reached hogsmeade, and are now trudging to three broomsticks for butterbeer. the two of them have fallen a little behind the group, matching each other's pace.

jaemin shakes his head, but a chilly breeze passes, making him shiver. he grins sheepishly, "maybe a little."

jeno is already taking of his coat, draping it around jaemin's shoulders. just like in all those romantic muggle movies. jaemin is _weak_ for this.

"you can't get sick." jeno adjusts the collar, "there, is this okay?"

jeno looks stunning at that moment. he's wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, dramatic against his smooth, pale skin. he looks like a dream. jaemin squeals internally as he notices the way the shirt material stretches across his chest, the sheer size of his biceps.

 _buff_ , jaemin swoon, and then realises jeno had asked him a question.

"are _you_ okay?" he finally manages, "what if you get cold?"

"my sweater's pretty thick." jeno reassures him, "don't worry about me. come on, let's go before we fall too far behind."

jisung smirks when the two catch up to the group, eyeing jaemin up and down.

"don't even start." he hisses at his cousin. then hyuck turns around. his eyes widen, and he nudges renjun. both of them laugh, soft and evil.

jaemin tightens the coat around him and sticks his nose in the air.

***

at the entrance of three broomsticks, jeno hold open the door for him.

only for him.

the minute jaemin steps inside, jeno lets the door fall back on lucas, who yelps. jaemin feels oddly pleased.

jeno pulls out his chair for him, too, once they decide on a table. such a gentleman. it's more than jaemin's experienced with anyone- screw all his exes- and his heart flutters constantly. just the way jeno smiles and takes care of him like he really wants to. like jaemin's not high-maintenance or a hassle. with a look in his eye that makes jaemin blushingly think that maybe jeno's a bit enamored by him, too? he really hopes. it's been ages since anyone looked at him like that, and it's ten- no, a _million_ \- times better since it's jeno.

in fact, thinking back to his exes, jaemin can't remember any of them ever looking at him like this. he feels special. he hopes jeno feels special, too, even though jaemin's not doing much. maybe he should- but what? he's usually more confident, quite a flirt- but all that disappears when jeno's around. he turns into a nervous, stuttering mess. his heart goes insane.

the table is large and circular. jaemin tugs at jeno's sleeve and points to the seat next to him, "will you sit next to me?"

"yeah." jeno nods, looking inexplicably happy, "yeah, i'll- yeah."

jaemin sees mark hide a smile into his scarf. not as teasing as jisung and renjun and haechan, but enough for jaemin to raise an eyebrow. mark hastily turns away and strikes up a conversation with the nearest person, who turns out to be- surprise, surprise- donghyuck. 

"butterbeer?" jeno asks him, "do you want anything else? you like sweets, right? shall i buy you something?"

jaemin can't believe jeno remembers that. jaemin had mentioned it once, in passing, that evening they visited the kitchens together. but then again, jaemin remembers what jeno likes, too.

"you like saltier stuff, though." he feels stupidly shy, "i don't mind salty. i wanted to share."

jeno's face breaks into that wide eye-smile. fuck, jaemin's heart hurts so much. he's never felt this fluttery before, ever. were his past relationships even real? at this point they must have just been curious escapades of a new adolescent. none of that was even close to the lightweight happiness he feels right now with jeno- and they aren't even dating.

 _yet_. he thinks, and then slaps himself mentally.

"i'll buy one of each then, and we can split and taste both." jeno suggests, "i like sweet stuff, too."

"okay."

"do you like treacle tart?"

"yeah!" jaemin brightens, and jeno laughs softly.

"you're cute." he says. he's looking straight at jaemin, and there's no way his words were an accident or a slip. jaemin wants to evaporate.

his dark blush seems to be enough for jeno, who smiles again and busies himself with telling chenle their order so he can place it.

_what is wrong with you, jaemin na. you are supposed to be the confident gay. stop panicking._

their tarts arrive, and jeno makes sure to cut them in perfect halves, even going the extra mile to cut it into smaller pieces for jaemin. jaemin has a habit of doing that. he wonders how jeno knows.

"i've seen you do this." jeno explains, as if he knew what jaemin had been thinking, "at meals sometimes. or when we eat snacks after tutoring."

 _you're so sweet_ , jaemin thinks. _i don't know if i deserve this much._

"it's been a habit since i was a kid." he says instead, "mum used to cut all my food really small because i ate too quickly and she was afraid i'd choke. guess it never wore off."

jeno laughs, "that sounds like you, i'm not even surprised. my mum used to triple knot my shoelaces because i'd always somehow take them off and then trip over them.i used to trip over a lot of things."

"do you still do that? triple knots, i mean."

"mmhmm. though, to be fair, i'm not sure if i've grown out of tripping."

jaemin envisions the several tutoring sessions that jeno has rushed to the classroom in a hurry, stumbling past the doorway and tripping several times (over absolutely nothing), before coming to a halt in front of jaemin, panting out his apologies.

"yeah." jaemin grins, "i'm not sure you've grown out of that, either."

" _heyyy_."

to be fair." renjun says, and that's when jaemin remembers that he and jeno are not, in fact, alone, "i've always wondered how such a clumsy person can be so refined on a broomstick."

jeno's chest puffs out, clearly proud of the comment. 

jaemin is fond. he rests is cheek on his hand and looks up at jeno. he's sure he has heart eyes again, because can feel donghyuck staring him down. jaemin pouts and finally tears his eyes away from jeno's handsome, chiseled features.

"beaters must have it hard." mark says, "i always thought keepers and seekers get the most flack, but i'm not sure i would be able to carry that heavy bat for an entire game."

"that's true." jaemin agrees, "you have to be really strong."

"jeno's crazy strong." jisung says helpfully, even though jaemin is sure he's doing this because he knows how weak jaemin is for strong men, "he can carry loads of heavy things. and he and yukhei always hit the bludgers with so much force."

"trust me." jaemin deadpans, "i know."

he had, after all, been on the receiving end of their bludgers far, far too many times. courtesy of being the only quidditch player in the current group who is not in gryffindor.

yukhei grins at him, as if saying, _sorry bro, but that's quidditch_ , which jaemin fully accepts and understands. jeno, however, doesn't have the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

"do we hit it too hard?" he sounds genuinely worried.

"it's quidditch, jeno." donghyuck snorts, "you're supposed to do that, it's your job. plus, you haven't fouled just yet. as the commentator, i would know."

"i don't want to hurt you, though." jeno looks at jaemin anxiously.

"jeno." jaemin practically melts, "there's nothing a bludger will do that pomfrey can't fix. and hyuck's right, it's part of the game. i'll be pissed if the competition suddenly goes down because no one bothers to hit a bludger to block me from scoring."

"don't worry." yukhei says dryly, "i don't know about jeno, but i'm not _that_ worried about your safety."

"hey!"

jeno looks relieved though, "okay. you wouldn't be upset if i knocked the quaffle out of your hand, right?"

"jeno." chenle shakes his head, "you're the beater. of the opposing team. _you're supposed to do that_."

"besides, we've been doing it for 4 years now." jaemin nudges his shoulder playfully, "no need to worry suddenly. i'm a good sport."

"just making sure." 

mark and yukhei exchange knowing glances, and before jaemin can catch their eye and try to force something out of them, the rest of their food arrives, and the conversation shifts elsewhere.

jeno gets hot chocolate instead of butterbeer. jaemin is surprised- he always orders butterbeer by default. he didn't even know three broomsticks had hot chocolate. he says as much, and jeno holds out his mug, "you can try some. here."

jaemin takes the mug, pushing his glass of butterbeer towards jeno, "you too, then. it's only fair."

they end up sharing their drinks. donghyuck, jisung and chenle all eye him. jaemin looks away pointedly.

jeno's so nice, he thinks to himself. he's really nice and really sweet and really cute and really handsome. he just likes jeno so much.

jeno is gazing at him with the fondest smile, and jaemin hopes that it's a good sign.


	5. v.

"you're such a romantic." jisung says, a little disdainfully, "must you fall for people so heavily?"

"give him a break." it's donghyuck defending jaemin, for once, "it's not often he falls like this. he's had, what, three relationships over the past couple of years? that's not bad at all."

"they don't even last long." chenle adds unhelpfully, "you know why? because jaemin doesn't like them as much as he thinks he does, and he realises that only after they break up with him and he's okay with it."

"damn." hyuck leans back, impressed, "that's accurate."

"i always think i like them a lot more in the beginning." jaemin sighs, "i did like them- of course, or why would i bother trying out a relationship? but i think my expectations are too high and i just end up disappointed at how they treat me."

"your expectation aren't really that high, hyung." jisung says, "you just want them to treat you well."

"not everyone has the patience to do all the stupid romantic stuff that i like."

"it's not stupid." donghyuck says firmly, "and they _should_ have the patience, jaemin. you're genuinely not asking for much. they should want to make you happy, especially at the way you bend backwards for them."

jaemin does tend to put his all into relationships. maybe that's why it doesn't work out. it's not just high-maintenance. he can get clingy, too. if his partner mentions liking a certain food, jaemin wants to go down to the kitchen and try making it himself (with a lot of help from the house elves). he wants to wait for them after class and do things they like. one of his exes had been into chess, so jaemin had learnt, practiced all night with chenle, so that they could play together. he wonders if maybe it can get annoying, his constant presence and demands for attention.

"he doesn't bend backward." chenle says hotly, "i mean- i know what you meant, hyuck, but it didn't come out right. he just invests time and effort, which is what any good partner is supposed to do in a relationship. they didn't deserve you, jaeminnie."

"yeah, because in the end they didn't care about my time with them if it wasn't in bed." jaemin snorts and his friends wince at how bad it sounds.

"were they all seniors?" jisung asks, and jaemin nods.

"did you ever sleep with any of them?" he asks again.

jaemin pauses.

he hadn't slept with any of them. to be fair, out of his past three relationships, two had lasted for about three months each. and one had been sixth months- his longest relationship. the two shorter ones ended quickly simply because 'you're a sweetheart, jaemin, it's not you, it's me. i just don't have the time now, i have to focus on myself, the exams, you know.' later, jaemin had heard that it was because he was 'high-maintenance' and 'asked for too much'. jaemin was okay after the breakups. they were more curious relationships stemmed from superficial attraction than anything else.

the third one, though....that breakup had made him feel shitty. it wasn't love- of course it wasn't love, he had been fourteen. it wasn't even the fluttery feeling he got with jeno. but it had been something good. jaemin thought he _could_ fall in love with him some day. when the senior asked if he was ready for sex, jaemin said no. one month of continuous asking and refusal, the older had been frustrated.

"maybe we should see other people." he had said, "i don't think we're on the same wavelength. it's not going to work."

jaemin might've slept with him, if he'd waited another year. he might have been ready to be that vulnerable eventually, if that guy had just _waited_ a bit.

but he didn't, so they'd never know. he'd liked jaemin, sure, but not enough to care about how comfortable he was in the relationship. not enough to prioritize that comfort over sex. jaemin had cried for hours on donghyuck's shoulder after that breakup. it wasn't so much as losing a partner- because break ups are part of life, and jaemin knew he's pick himself up eventually. what broke him the most was the simple fact that he'd invested his all for that relationship, and none of it mattered if he wasn't willing to invest his body, too.

he hasn't been in a relationship since then. hasn't wanted to, hasn't looking for any potential boyfriends. he actively avoided any potential interest. he's just a little tired of wanting too much and getting nothing in return. of being labelled high-maintenance and annoying for just wanting some affection. he's affectionate person by nature- he can't help it.

"hyung?" jisung prods, "sorry if you don't want to ans-"

"-i never slept with any of them." jaemin answers with a small smile, "i wasn't ready."

donghyuck knows, of course. donghyuck has been jaemin's shoulder to cry on for so long. jisung and chenle, though- they were so small back then, bright smiles and happy eyes. jaemin didn't want to corrupt that youth with any lewd talk. he'd just told them it was a not-so-amicable break up, and that had been that. now, though, they've grown up so much, and no matter how much jaemin babies them, he acknowledges it, too.

"they don't deserve you, anyway." chenle is stubborn, "they should have loved you enough to wait for you. it shouldn't matter."

"they were older." jaemin lifts a shoulder, "and hornier i guess. probably saw hot girls- and guys- at every friday-night party. it must've been annoying to keep turning them down when they were willing to give them what they wanted. at least they didn't cheat, i guess."

chenle shakes his head in disgust, "they're despicable. that's it. i'm glad you're not with them any more."

"me, too."

"and there's really nothing lame about what you want out of a relationship." donghyuck ruffles jaemin's hair, "you can be so pure sometimes. someone should be willing to give you that."

_i just want someone to hold my hand and not be ashamed about it. i just want someone to not get annoyed when i visit them at their common room. i just want someone to be happy to see me, even if they've already seen me twice that same day._

it sounds like a lot to jaemin. far too much to ask for.

_i just want someone who takes me for picnics if i ask, and tells me i look pretty, and listens to my stories. i listen to theirs, but i wish they'd listen to mine, too._

_i just want someone who's happy to be with me. even if i am high-maintenance. i'll work hard, too. i'll be really good to them._

"jaemin." donghyuck sounds horrified, "oh my god, don't cry."

jaemin doesn't even realise there are tears wetting his cheeks till donghyuck says it. he swipes, "i'm fine."

"jaemin."

jaemin sniffs a little, and donghyuck pulls him into his arms. donghyuck is good at that. they've been comforting each other since they were first years, and their biggest sadness was losing house points. his arms wrap surely around jaemin's middle, rubbing soothing circles onto his back. chenle looks a little frozen, clearly not sure what to do, while jisung already has tears in his own eyes.

 _fuck, i forgot jisung's sensitive about my relationships_ , jaemin scolds himself, but then jisung practically throws himself into their hug. chenle joins after a brief hesitation. jaemin feels safe, despite the fact that his tears won't stop.

the thing is, he can see himself be happy with jeno. he had is guard up about relationships this year, but jeno broke down his wall without even trying. jaemin didn't even realise how hard he'd fallen until it was too late.

jeno makes his heart flutter- he's been doing it since that first eye-smile, the day he asked about the tutoring. jaemin hadn't felt that way about his ex- boyfriend, even after six months. jeno is just _different_. jaemin thinks that if- if, somehow, he does end up being able to date jeno, he'd never want anyone else ever again.

"i'm scared" he whimpers into donghyuck's shoulder, "i'm really scared."

"shh." hyuck squeezes him, "why're you scared, nana?"

"because- he likes me now when we're friends! what if- what if we get into something and i do my normal annoying stuff like visit the common room and take food to his practices and he hates it? what if he hates how much i ask of him and realises that we're better off as friends because i'm such a fucking spoilt boyfriend? what if-"

"nana, no." donghyuck's voice is firm, "listen, the things you do are _not_ annoying, okay? anyone would be lucky to have you. you aren't a spoilt boyfriend, and i promise you, i really think jeno likes you."

"i think so, too." chenle pipes up, from where his face is squished into jaemin's side, "and i think he's nice. i don't think he'll be like your loser exes."

jaemin sniffs again. donghyuck ruffles his hair.

"just be careful okay? jeno's not an asshole like those seniors. i know you're scared, but you should probably talk to him about that some time. or else he might feel like you're pushing him away."

"i don't want to push him away. i didn't think i was."

"you're not. i'm only saying, just in case."

"i can't push him away even if i try." jaemin peers at his best friend with teary eyes, "i really like him, hyuck. i like him so much, it's crazy. i've never liked anyone this way before."

hyuck hugs him again. jaemin breathes.

***

on wednesday, jaemin's lying in the grass, soaking up the sun, as usual. he's alone this time. donghyuck has divination, and chenle and jisung are at class.

"jaeminnie!" 

jaemin looks up to see jeno walking towards him. his heart flutters as the boy sits down next to him, "mind if i join you?"

"'m not doing much." jaemin says dryly, "but you know you're always welcome."

jeno beams.

they lie in silence for some time, before jaemin says, "i always thought it would be cute to have a picnic here."

'like, with your friends?"

"that'd be fun too, but i mean like- as a date." jaemin raises a hand to block the sunlight, "or maybe a picnic at the astronomy tower would be nice. at night on a full moon. that would be such a romantic picnic."

"you like picnics, huh?" jeno doesn't scoff, doesn't laugh as if the idea is ridiculous, "that does sound cute." he pauses, looking at jaemin carefully, "none of your- like, um. you haven't done picnic dates before?"

it's not like jeno doesn't know jaemin's dating history. he doesn't know the details, but he knows _of_ it. they'd talked about it once, light-heartedly, when they were with renjun and yukhei. he knows jaemin's had three exes, but even putting all three relationship durations together, it doesn't even last one year.

jaemin, on the other hand, had found out through that conversation that jeno had never been in a relationship. had never even bothered to go on dates. it sounds unbelievable for someone as handsome as jeno- jaemin knows that there are loads of people who want him- but jeno said he simply has never been interested in anyone before. jaemin admires that honesty and confidence. one of the things that make jeno so jeno.

"they thought it was stupid." jaemin shrugs.

jeno frowns, "why would they think that?"

"i mean... i guess it's a hassle, preparing food and sneaking out. or even not sneaking out, i don't know."

"i think it would be great." jeno tells him sincerely, "it's not stupid at all."

jaemin likes him so much. so, so much.

his arm hurts a little from blocking the sunlight. he lets it drop to the ground with a little thump and groans at the brightness, closing his eyes. a second later, the burning heat is replaced by a cool shadow. jaemin cracks open an eyelid to see jeno's hand hovering over his eyes, blocking the sunlight for him.

jaemin probably doesn't deserve jeno. jeno is sweet and thoughtful and brave and caring and such a gentleman.

"your arm will hurt." jaemin whispers.

jeno just smiles, "i'm strong, remember? beater, and all that."

ah, yes. those lovely biceps.

jaemin feels himself blush as he turns his head to meet jeno's gaze, "it doesn't hurt at all?"

"not a bit."

their faces are so close like this. jaemin can see every detail on jeno's face. the mole near his eye and the dark, long eyelashes. how can someone be so handsome? 

jeno doesn't look away, either. he has that look on his face again.

the clouds eventually cover the sun. once jeno deems it cloudy enough, completely sure that jaemin will not have to suffer the brightness, he lowers his arm. jaemin quietly reaches over and rest a hand on jeno's bicep, massaging gently. jeno stills, turning to him with wide eyes.

"so your arm doesn't get sore later on." jaemin explains softly. he doesn't want jeno's arm to hurt when he has practice later, just because jaemin was whiny about sunlight. he does have very defined muscles, jaemin also notes, blushing a bit. this wasn't the way he thought he'd find out, but he isn't complaining.

"you don't have to." jeno says, but doesn't make a move to stop jaemin at all. jaemin giggles, continuing for a few more minutes before stopping.

"there." he says sweetly, "now it won't hurt when you go for quidditch practice later."

"thank you, jaeminnie."

jaemin's cheeks heat up even more. he suddenly pouts at the thought of jeno's tired, sore arms after every practice, with no one there to massage the ache away, "do you ever get sore after practicing with the bat for so long?"

"i used to, at first." jeno says honestly, "back in second year. i'm used to it now though. the bat is equivalent to a feather in my mind."

"wow." jaemin lets his hand trail down jeno's arm, "you really are strong."

okay, so he's flirting a bit. he can't help it. despite all the insecurity and panic, he's jaemin na. he's kind of a flirt.

jeno clears his throat, "i mean. not really. i mean yeah- but. yeah. because of quidditch, though. only because i'm the beater."

"either way." jaemin trails his fingers up again, "you're so cool, jeno. i bet you could carry me no problem."

"i- i mean. you don't seem very heavy- and-"

"-we should test it out and see, sometime." jaemin giggles, "i'd probably be a feather, too, for someone as strong and buff as you are."

jeno is very clearly malfunctioning. there's no other way to put it. his cheeks are red and he's blinking rapidly and stuttering. he's so fucking cute.

jaemin removes his hand from jeno's arm, and he feels giddy when he sees the slight disappointment in the older boy's eyes.

"i don't really gain any visible muscle from quidditch," jaemin says, deciding to have mercy on the poor boy, "like, i think i'm decently strong, too, but it's important for chasers to be super light and agile. so too much muscle would slow me down."

"that does make sense." jeno agrees, "chasers need to speed through the air, but they need a good core to handle catching and throwing the quaffle."

"i have a good core." jaemin boasts, "i have abs."

"i'm not surprised, for a chaser."

"i don't get all buff, though." jaemin pouts a little, "even when i become stronger and gets abs, my shoulders still look narrower and it doesn't look like i have any muscle at all."

"you don't need to get all buff." jeno tells him, "i think you're perfect like this."

 _oh my god_. for once, the compliment isn't about transfiguration. jaemin wants to scream.

"i've...stopped trying to gain muscle, anyway." jaemin mutters sheepishly, "for chasers it's more about core and body control."

"yeah."

"besides." jaemin gives jeno his sweet smile yet again, "it'd be uncomfortable if i got too big- i like being little spoon."

he giggles, watching jeno malfunction again, and thinks, _i can get used to this._

***

"i really like jeno." he says for the millionth time, and donghyuck looks ready to throw himself out the window.

"we have established that, jaem."

"but i really like him."

"yes, i know. so what are you going to do about it?"

jaemin sighs, "nothing. i'm just going to flirt until he realises i'm into him and asks me out."

"i thought you were already doing that."

this makes him laugh, "maybe i am, a little. do you think he's noticed yet?"

donghyuck snorts, "i don't think anyone _hasn't_ noticed, and that's saying something."

"i don't think he'll screw me over. i think if he does like me, it'll be different."

"of course he won't." hyuck says confidently. hyuck's a really good judge of character- so is jaemin, when it comes to everyone except situations involving himself- and if he says it with such finality, jaemin knows it's true- he'll be in good hands with jeno. he'll swear on his life that jeno would be in good hands with him, too.

"jeno lee's a good guy." donghyuck continues, "he can be a little obnoxious on the quidditch pitch, i'm not gonna lie. and he's sometimes _too_ chivalrous, it's like he's a sage. and also, mark says that he can be a teeny bit of an idiot sometimes. but besides that, i think he's great."

jeno is chivalrous. such a gentleman, too. and the most adorable idiot jaemin has ever met.

he's not _actually_ dumb or anything- jeno is actually quite brilliant, jaemin has learnt. he's good at almost every subject he takes, except, of course, transfiguration. he's quick- witted (mostly) and very clear about what he wants. silent but determined, always calm and collected. clear-headed, down-to-earth. occasionally has spurts of unnecessary heroism for useless things, occasionally does things the hard way for no reason at all- some very _gryffindor_ things. jaemin would find it tiring, but it's jeno. jaemin adores everything he does.

and jaemin knows from experience just how boisterous the gryffindor team gets on the pitch. not just jeno- jisung, mark, yukhei- all of them. gryffindor has a talent for doing things roughly, with their _almost_ fouls- jaemin hates those, it's just enough to throw the opposing team off, but not enough to garner a penalty- and their constant injuries because they try to do things far more heroically than necessary. there have been times where jeno could have just reached out his bat to protect their chaser from the opposing bludger. but, no, he insists on mindless idiotic stunts- the whole gryffindor team swears by these things. donghyuck and jaemin have rolled their eyes about this far too many times.

jaemin's been screwed over before. he doesn't have the best experience with relationships. but jeno-

-jeno makes him feel loved.

jeno is special. jeno is someone who jaemin can see himself with, no matter how far into the future he thinks. he trusts him completely, despite all his shitty exes. jeno's not going to be like that. jeno would never make him feel unwanted or uncomfortable. and jaemin wants to give him everything.

"nana? are you lost in jeno world again?" hyuck snaps his fingers in front of jaemin's face, smirking.

jaemin winces at the sound, "shut up." he grumbles, "i'm just really, really....."

"whipped?"

jaemin thinks of jeno's lovely eyes, affectionate gaze, strong arms, soft voice, gorgeous eye-smile-

he makes a noise, burying his blushing face behind his hands.

"yeah." he whispers, smile breaking across his face, "i really, really am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this update. look forward to the coming chapters- nomin's relationship is going to progress more quickly after this.
> 
> also, thank you so much for the support on the previous chapter! i loved reading all the comments, they warmed my heart. i hope to read more!! *hopeful face* *literal heart-eyed emoji* hehe.  
> but seriously, i do always love to hear from you guys about anything- what you thought of the update, feedback, just to scream about nomin and dream or talk about random stuff- literally anything.
> 
> thank you for all the love i've been getting with this fic, hope all fo you are enjoying it!!


	6. vi.

"jeno, practicals alone won't get you through OWLs!" jaemin scolds.

jeno stands in front of him, hands folded behind his back, head down.

"when i said keep up to date with transfiguration classes, i meant _everything_." jaemin continues, "there's no point in just practicing the spells _only_! theory is 50 percent of the grades! you have to write an _exam!_ "

"i forgot!" jeno whines, "i've been getting pretty decent at spells and stuff so i forgot there's more to it."

" _of course there's more to it!_ " jaemin practically screeches, "i thought you were taking care of the theory by yourself, that's why i never asked! what about fourth year stuff? is there any theory you're confident with at all?"

jeno gulps and doesn't answer.

jaemin breathes out slowly, closing his eyes, "jeno lee, you are in so much trouble."

"na _na_ -"

"calling me nana solves absolutely nothing. you are ridiculous. this situation is ridiculous. it's going to be winter soon. _how_ are we going to pass your OWLs if you don't study the theory? i can't write the theory exam for you."

"i'm sorry," he looks so piteous, like a little child as he pouts at jaemin, "i'll start today."

"have you been studying theory for all your other subjects?"

jeno nods, looking very much like he would like to evaporate on the spot. too bad, he can't. he will stand there and listen to all of jaemin's scolding, because really, he has brought it upon himself. this is what mark meant when he said jeno could sometimes be a teeny bit of an idiot. except this is a lot more than just a teeny bit.

"if you have been studying all your other subjects, how did it not occur to you to study transfiguration, too? and, no don't give me a single excuse. i can't believe you forgot to study theory."

"i'll use your notes!" jeno promises, still pouting, "i'll study really hard! you can quiz me every week after we practice spells! i'm really sorry jaeminnie."

jaemin massages his temple, "do you know how much you and your stupid transfiguration OWLs worry me, jeno lee?"

"sorry."

"you better get at least an Acceptable in this exam because i have lost sleep over this."

"sorry."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "stop saying sorry and start studying."

"now?" jeno looks surprised.

"yes, now, you idiot. half an hour, and then we can start practice. you can ask me if you have any questions."

jeno gives him one of his dazzling eye-smiles, "you're the best, jaeminnie. really."

"i know, i know. shut up and start working."

jaemin is so comfortable with jeno. comfortable enough to scold him when he thinks its necessary and not worry about whether jeno might hate him. comfortable enough to trust that jeno knows that jaemin only wants the best for him. he's never felt so at ease with someone like this.

it's such a nice feeling.

***

on saturday, gryffindor beats ravenclaw at the third quidditch game of the season.

jaemin has been wondering how the yukhei-renjun dynamic worked after a gryffindor vs ravenclaw game, and he got to find out first-hand when they all gathered at the slytherin table that evening for dinner.

"babe." yukhei whines, "please don't be mad at me."

"i'm not mad." renjun snaps, "stop bothering me."

"renjunnnn-"

"-i'm just saying that we would have had a better chance if you didn't knock a bludger at amelia, because she was about to-"

"-it's my job, baby," yukhei looks so pitiful, "can you compliment me, please?"

renjun sighs, annoyed, "you did a great job of almost fouling in order to beat ravenclaw."

"i did _not_ almost foul! that was jeno!"

renjun turns his glare onto jeno, who shrinks, "why do you always almost foul? either do it, or don't. what is this midway bullshit?"

"don't be mean to him!" jaemin cries, while everyone else snorts with laughter. he turns to jeno, who is now also pouting, "you did great, jeno-yah. you were the best."

jeno's smile is back.

"lo and behold the mighty beaters of gryffindor team." donghyuck snorts, "they look like a pair of kicked puppies."

"that reminds me, hyuck." mark says, "you're a good commentator and all, but you make too many side comments."

"ex _cuse_ me?"

"in a good way, i guess. you're really funny, but i get really distracted because i keep laughing."

"well!" hyuck splutters, "then fucking pay attention to the game!"

"but you give us updates, too! sometimes we only know who's seen the snitch when you announce it."

jisung glares at donghyuck, "yeah, it'd be a lot easier for me if you didn't."

donghyuck rolls his eyes, "a commentator is the representative of the students, not you rowdy players."

"fair, i guess." mark lifts a shoulder, "today when you called me out for looking 'as bored as jisung park when the captain has instructions' i nearly died laughing and almost missed the save."

"but you didn't miss it."

"yeah, i'm cool like that."

donghyuck grins, but doesn't say anything to refute him. the two of them get along strangely well, jaemin has observed. it's nothing besides friendly banter as of now, but hyuck seems a lot more open and happy talking to mark than he is with a lot of other people.

"well, whatever it is, my jisungie did the best." jaemin shoves jeno aside to reach for his cousin, "did you see how fast he caught the snitch? wasn't he great?"

"he was so cool." chenle pokes jisung's side, and jisung flushes happily.

"i was great, too." jeno peers at him.

"i already said you were."

"did you see how i aimed that one swing from literally across the pitch?" jeno demands, "and how hard i hit it? and how perfectly it went? did you see?"

"we all saw, dear merlin." renjun massages his temple, "say it louder, and even the people who didn't attend the game will know."

"don't be mean to him, injun," jaemin says again, reaching out to fix jeno's collar, "don't worry, jeno, i saw everything. you did so well."

there's that eye-smile.

"the next match is who and who?" chenle asks, "slytherin and hufflepuff?"

"mmhmm." jaemin raises an eyebrow at the boy, "who are you rooting for?"

"i don't really care much about quidditch." chenle says cheerfully, "i only come down to see you guys play."

"so slytherin?"

"no, probably hufflepuff." chenle scratches the back of his head, "i'll cheer for you individually, though."

"meanie."

"i'll cheer for you, jaeminnie." jeno promises, squeezing his arm, "i'll even wear a slytherin scarf!" he frowns, then turns to hyuck, "hyuck, can i borrow a slytherin scarf?"

"you're so annoying." donghyuck says, which, in hyuck-language, means yes.

"jaemin's my cousin and i have never once worn a green scarf to support him." jisung deadpans.

"i have!" chenle says excitedly, "and on slytherin vs gryffindor days, i wear both!"

jaemin and donghyuck wince a little at the memory of chenle decked out in that awful clash of colour. jisung however, just smiles at chenle adoringly.

"you're going to look so weird sitting in the gryffindor stands." mark says to jeno, "you don't even want slytherin to win. why don't you just wear red and hold a sign that says jaemin's name?"

jeno turns to jaemin expectantly.

"you don't have to do any of that, you cutie." jaemin can't help the way it slips out, but he's feeling confident today, "you can just cheer for me. it's fine."

jeno looks a little awestruck at the fact that jaemin had called him cute. he quietly nods and proceeds to stuff an entire bread slice into his mouth to avoid saying anything in response. jaemin giggles happily.

"you are hopeless." renjun says under his breath. 

jeno gives renjun the middle finger, which might seem out of character from the gentle, steady gryffindor. but somehow, this is the part of his personality that is more boisterous and confident. jaemin loves all of jeno's little quirks.

"yeah, injunnie." jaemin says smugly, "fuck off."

renjun can't help but laugh at the response, choosing instead to feed yukhei his steak. yukhei looks relieved to finally be forgiven. he quickly shoves the fork aside and pecks renjun's cheek instead. strangely enough, even donghyuck seems to find them adorable.

_i want jeno to kiss me too,_ jaemin thinks idly. he sighs.

he's in deep.

***

"you're getting the hang of this." jaemin says approvingly, looking at the row of things jeno has effortlessly transfigured, "and you did well in the quiz, too. good job, jeno."

"thanks, nana." jeno looks bashful at the compliment. _cute_.

"looks like someone's been studying." jaemin grins playfully, reminding jeno of the fiasco a couple of weeks ago.

"you do so much for me. i need to put in all the effort i can. i want to do well for you."

jaemin is surprised at the unexpected response. he just expected a laugh, an acknowledgement. the sudden sincerity throws him off for a moment.

"i want you to do well for yourself, too." he manages finally.

"that's there, i guess." jeno's eyes never leave him, "but i want to make you proud the most."

jaemin's heart is beating faster, "i'm always proud of you."

jeno looks away now, unable to hold eye contact for any longer. he fidgets for a moment and then says "i. uh. i learnt something new. want to see?"

jaemin raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic, but nods nonetheless, "something as in transfiguration? or just something?"

"transfiguration." the older takes out a cinnamon roll and a napkin and places them on the desk. jaemin frowns. he doesn't remember there being cinnamon rolls for breakfast or snack today.

"i got it from the kitchens." jeno says, taking note of jaemin's confused expressions, "i felt bad going there without you, since you showed me the place and all. but i wanted to surprise you."

"well." jaemin nods, "go ahead."

jeno takes a deep breath. jaemin can tell my his posture that he's nervous. jaemin can't blame him either- jeno's improved a lot, and he's actually decent at transfiguration now. but jaemin's never seen him actually figure out how to do a spell by himself, without any help. he hopes the cinnamon roll doesn't explode.

it's clear jeno has the same worry, because his hand his shaking. jaemin reaches out to steady it automatically. jeno turns to him.

"don't be nervous." jaemin reminds him softly, "confidence, remember?"

"i really don't want it to explode." jeno says, grimacing at the memory of their first teacup, "i only managed to get this one cinnamon roll."

"i'll love whatever you show me." he promises, "even if it's a destroyed cinnamon roll."

"what's there to love about that?"

jaemin moves his hand away from jeno's, instead pushing the hair out of his eyes, "the fact that you bothered to go all the way to the kitchens and get a cinnamon roll, and tried to learn a spell just to show me something."

jeno smiles, "you're sweet. but i worked really hard to learn this for you."

jaemin's heart aches. "confidence, then." he says, and jeno nods determinedly. jaemin steps back expectantly, and jeno takes another deep breath and does a complicated wand movement, before tapping the cinnamon roll.

there's a puff of smoke, and for a second, jaemin's not sure if it worked or not, and then his heart is beating even faster and he wants to cry when he sees what jeno picks up from the desk, in place of the roll.

"a-are those for me?" jaemin asks, voice breaking a little as he looks at the beautiful bouquet of roses in jeno's hands.

jeno's shy, too. but he nods and holds them out, "here."

jaemin takes it, clutches it to his chest and breathes in the scent, "they're beautiful, jeno."

"like you."

jaemin's eyes fly open and his mouth drops open in surprise. jeno's even redder, but he doesn't take back his words. just reaches over to tuck a strand of pink hair behind jaemin's ear.

"really beautiful." he says again.

jaemin's going to cry for real.

jeno lee learnt a difficult sixth-year transfiguration spell just for him. just to give him roses, which are his favourite flower. and he called him beautiful, too. no one has ever, ever, ever, in his whole life, gone to such an extent just to make him smile. ever.

"oh my god." jeno panics, "fuck, fuck, do you not like it? is something wrong? don't cry, please, i'm sorry-"

"-shut up, jeno." jaemin sniffs. he places the bouquet carefully on the table and steps forward into jeno's space and wraps his arms around the older boy's middle in a hug. jeno freezes.

like this, with his head on jeno's chest, jaemin can feel his heartbeat. it's fast, just like his own. jeno's arms slowly wrap around jaemin's waist, squeezing back tightly.

"i love it." jaemin wipes his eyes, "i love it so much."

"don't cry, then." jeno thumbs away the tears on his cheek, "my heart hurts."

oh, jeno.

"they're happy tears." jaemin assures him, "you make me so happy. you're so sweet, jeno-yah. how long did it take you to learn that? wasn't it difficult?"

"difficult as fuck." jeno says, and jaemin lets out a watery laugh at the honesty, "and i was super nervous. it took me two weeks to learn it. mark helped me."

"i can't believe you wasted two weeks of your important time just to transfigure flowers for me!" jaemin practically wails, and jeno squeezes him again.

"hey, shh. how could you say it's a waste of my time, hm? you should've seen the way you smiled when you saw the flowers. i'd do anything for that smile of yours." jeno tilts his head up with a finger under his chin, "you've got such a pretty smile, jaeminnie."

_so do you._ jaemin wants to tell him. _your smile is ten times prettier than mine. i fell for you the moment you smiled at me like that. i'm special to you, right? you're so special to me._

"jeno-yah." jaemin looks up at him with glassy eyes and jeno coos, "i really like you so much."

"i really like you so much, too."

jaemin's heart bursts.

jeno likes him.

jeno lee, with the cutest eye-smile and the nicest laugh and the sweetest personality.

jeno lee likes him.

it's clear that jeno's going through the same swirl of emotions, because he holds jaemin so _tenderly_. they stay like that for god knows how long. seconds, minutes, hours. it's the happiest jaemin's felt in a long time.

when they finally have to pull away from each other, jaemin feels cold. jeno rubs a circle on jaemin's cheek with his thumb, murmuring, "so pretty."

they fall into the usual routine eventually, with jeno picking up jaemin's bag and holding the door open like the gentleman he is. jaemin is clutching the flowers to his chest like they're made of glass. this time, though, when they reach the end of the corridor and have to part way, jaemin doesn't smile and wave goodbye like he usually does.

instead, he takes his bag back from jeno, and then stand on his toes to press a soft kiss to the older boy's cheek, "thank you, jeno-yah. sweet dreams, i'll see you tomorrow."

he shoots jeno one final smile before turning around and heading his own way. when he's hidden from view, he chances a glance back, and giggles when he notices jeno's still standing there, frozen in shock. he looks dazed, awestruck, his hand touching his cheek like he can't quite believe what just happened.

then, jeno throws a punch into the air, whisper shouting, "yes!" and it's so cute and so wholesome that jaemin's eyes fill with happy tears again. he watches jeno shake his head in delighted disbelief as he makes his way in the direction of gryffindor tower.

once he's out of sight, jaemin puts a hand to his racing heart, leans back against the wall and takes a few steadying breaths.

he is so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally, the confession. don't worry, there's still more fluff to come. a lot more hehe.
> 
> thank you so much for all the support so far!! you guys are wonderful 💖💖


	7. vii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 100+ kudos!! 
> 
> i really can't explain how much this means to me. with the first couple of chapters, i wasn't sure whether people liked this fic, or were even reading it. but it slowly started picking up, thanks to all of you <3, and i can't believe we've reached more than 100 kudos.
> 
> it seriously means the world to me that you guys are even reading this, and then taking the time out to leave kudos/comments/bookmarks. i hope you're enjoying reading this as much as i'm enjoying writing it! and i hope we can stick together till the end of this fic and for many more stories after.
> 
> once again, thank you so much for all the love and support. i can't explain in words how grateful i am <3

technically, nothing has changed.

but still, everything has changed.

they aren't really anything official yet. jeno hasn't asked him out, or asked him to be his boyfriend, or anything like that. but the shift in their relationship is so obvious that even yukhei coos at him when he appears outside the gryffindor common room.

"i'm here for jisung this time!" jaemin protests, and yukhei makes a face, as if saying, _sure, i believe you_.

"why would jisung be here?" marks snorts, "he's always with chenle. you know that better than we do."

jaemin has run out of excuses, so he simply glares at them and sits on a sofa, waiting for jeno to arrive.

"are those your notes?" yukhei peers at the stacks of parchment in his hands, "you've got nice handwriting. and a lot of notes."

"thanks. jeno said he wanted to borrow them. where is he?"

"he went to get something from his trunk." mark waves a hand in the general direction of the dormitory. a couple of first years cast alarmed glances at jaemin's direction. maybe he should've changed out of his slytherin robes before bursting into the gryffindor common room. 

another gaggle of girls- jaemin thinks they might be third-years, from the look of it- keep eyeing him up and down, squealing and giggling. yukhei smirks, "looks like you've got some fans."

"where?" a belligerent voice snaps from behind them, and they turn around to see jeno stalking to their sofa. he glares viciously as the group of girls, and all of them squeak and look away and reduce their volume considerably.

" _jeno_." jaemin says in shock, but jeno pays him no heed, simply sits down next to him and intertwines their fingers.

yukhei and mark are doing a terrible job of hiding their laughter, and jeno glares at them too. 

"jeno." jaemin says again, placating him by reaching up with his free hand to fix his collar. jeno's wearing normal clothes, today. just jeans and a black t-shirt. black is a good colour on him. "you're so handsome." he doesn't mean for it to slip out, but oh well.

jeno's shoulders broaden a little, chest puffing out, holding his head higher. he casts a triumphant glance at the group of girls, who are still silently observing them.

"jeno." jaemin is exasperated and fond, all at the same time. who would have taken jeno to be the jealous type?

jaemin likes it so much. jeno's so hot when he's jealous and protective.

"are these your notes?" jeno has to let go of jaemin's hand to take the entire stack from him, "you've written so much. how will i finish all of this?"

"you would have if you'd remembered to study theory from the beginning."

"nanaaa."

"you can do it, jeno-yah." jaemin pinches his cheek, the way he does to jisung, "our jeno is so smart, right mark? yukhei?"

"sure." yukhei sounds like he doesn't believe a word, "super smart."

"the smartest." mark agrees.

jeno rolls his eyes, "are you free now?" he ignores them and turns to jaemin, who shakes his head.

"'m going to the library. want to come? you can get started on these notes."

"more like he can stare at you like a creep and tell us later how pretty you are." yukhei says snidely, and jeno lets his head fall into a cushion.

"does he really say that?" jaemin demands, and he lets out an _aww_ when the two boys nod, "jeno, that's so cute. you're so cute. you even call me pretty when i'm tired and ugly at the library."

"you are never ugly." it comes out muffled because of the cushion, but jaemin understands it, nonetheless. he giggles.

"this reminds me of when renjun and i started dating." yukhei stretches, smiling at the memory, "he's really terrible at complimenting me, you know. it was worse before. he was so cute the first time he told me he liked me back."

"aww." mark pokes his best friend's side, "you softie."

jaemin laughs at their antics, getting up and pulling jeno along with him, "we'll get going now- i have a lot to study. see you, mark, yukhei."

they both salute him playfully, and jaemin drags jeno towards the portrait hole. when they pass by the group of third-year girls directly, jeno makes a show of pulling jaemin in by the waist and kissing his forehead. jaemin smacks his shoulder when he sees the boy's satisfied grin.

ever the gentleman, jeno helps him through the portrait hole, never letting go of his hand.

yeah, jaemin can get used to this.

***

"he still hasn't asked me." jaemin complains. he and donghyuck are sitting cross-legged in front of the lake, tickling the giant squid, "why hasn't he asked me?"

"he will." donghyuck sighs, "leave him alone."

"but it's been three weeks since we confessed! what if he doesn't want me to be his boyfriend anymore, and that's why he hasn't asked?"

donghyuck looks unimpressed, "he asked his mum to send him a parcel of treacle tart because it's your favourite. that happened this morning. i'm pretty sure he wants you to be his boyfriend."

jaemins heart gives a happy leap as he remembers the way jeno handed him the parcel, telling him his mum makes the best treacle tart ever, sweetly feeding jaemin the first bite.

"you're so gross." donghyuck groans at jaemin's lovesick expression, "you look like an idiot. listen, the guy is clearly a romantic. perfect for a loser like you. so just wait for his grand romantic gesture."

"but the roses were enough!" the roses are now in a very pretty vase next to his bed. he used a charm to make sure they don't wither.

"yeah, exactly, and that was just for the confession. imagine having to top that."

jaemin frowns, "he doesn't have to. he could pass me a note in class with the yes-or-no check-boxes like ten year olds do. i'd still say yes."

"that was absolutely disgusting of you." donghyuck sounds far too fond for someone who is actually disgusted, "fuck, that was actually kind of cute."

jeno has already showed jaemin how much he cares. jaemin believes him, likes him back just as much. every look, every action, every word- jeno is so, so good to him. he doesn't need to do anything else to prove it.

"besides." donghyuck looks at jaemin, "as cheesy as this is going to sound, remember he told you he liked your smile or some shit like that?"

jaemin sighs dreamily, "yeah."

hyuck fake gags, "anyway. he probably likes seeing you smile at things like that, too. and honestly, i'm glad. i told you, this is the kind of person you should be with."

"isn't he perfect?"

"he is definitely a nice guy and not a loser sex-driven asshole." donghyuck agrees.

"and isn't it cute that all our friends get along?"

"that is cute."

"and isn't it nice when we sit together for meals and stuff?"

"it's nice."

"are you happy, hyuckie?"

donghyuck gives him a genuine smile, ruffling his hair and pinching his cheek.

"yes, you idiot, i am happy."

***

"have i ever told you how beautiful you are?" jeno asks.

they're sitting in the kitchens, house elves working busily around them. jeno has his chin propped up on his hand, and he's staring at jaemin dreamily. jaemin blushes and giggles. he's been doing a lot of that recently. jeno reaches out to stroke his pink cheek, murmuring, "so fucking beautiful."

"jenoooo." jaemin whines, embarrassed, "stop flirting."

"i'm just stating facts." he traces jaemin's cheekbone, "you're stunning."

"jeno, stop." jaemin buries his face in his hands.

"master jaemin is turning red." winky observes, setting down a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of them, "would master like some water to cool down?"

"i'm good, winky, thanks." jaemin says faintly.

jeno laughs mischievously, turning to winky, "i think he does need water, winky, if you don't mind. he must be thoroughly tired out. it takes a lot of effort being the prettiest boy in the world."

" _jeno!_ " jaemin shrieks, face flaming.

winky seems to take this quite seriously, running for a jug of water and shoving it towards jaemin anxiously. he manages to drink a little to placate her. she watches him with wide eyes until his face returns to a normal colour. jeno seems to find it hilarious.

"master jeno likes master jaemin very much, i thinks." winky says sagely, "master called him pretty many times."

"isn't he pretty?" jeno cups jaemin's face in both his hands, "doesn't he look like a flower?"

"of course!" winky trills, "master jaemin is most kind-hearted, most beautiful, most friendly, most gallant-"

"-no, no, winky, it's okay-" jaemin interjects.

"-most wonderful," she continues, "most wonderful master na-" 

"winky and i are best friends." jaemin cuts in, quick to stop her from her rambling, "do you see her pink hat? i made it for her. so if you want to flirt with me, you have to get past her first."

jeno turns to winky, "winky, i like jaeminnie a lot. is that okay?"

"yes!" winky cheers, "master na is liking you a lot, too, you know. once he is coming here with master park and master zhong and the other master lee and they is talking about you!"

"winky." jaemin groans, "no."

"shut up, nana." jeno leans forward, "so what did they say?"

"master na is saying he likes master lee so much but he is scared master lee will not like him." winky's ears droop, "before master lee, there is three masters who says they liked master na. but all those bad masters made master na cry, you see."

jeno frowns, "why did he cry?"

"jeno, i don't really think it mat-"

"-i told you how much my heart hurt when i saw you cry, right?" jeno gazes at him, "i don't want anyone to make you sad."

jaemin looks away, feeling slightly touched. winky ploughs on with her story, and jaemin knows there's no point stopping her, so he sighs and gives in.

"the masters was mean to my master na!" winky's huge eyes well up, too, "they is not being nice to him and they is telling him 'you is asking for too much, you is too greedy!'. and then they is saying 'you is not giving enough, you is bad!'. all the boys was being bad to master na and he is telling his other master friends he is scared master lee won't like him." she beams now, "but master lee is liking, see?"

"yeah." jeno's voice is a little rough. he grips jaemin's hand tighter, "i really like."

"then winky thinks it is good."

"i think so, too." jaemin smiles and holds up his fist for winky to bump with her own, "is it okay if i bring jeno to the kitchens some time?"

"master na likes cooking." winky tells jeno, "he is making you food, i think."

"i can." jaemin smiles at jeno, "i cook here with them sometimes. they help me a lot. won't it be cute if i make you a korean lunchbox? when's the last time you visited korea?"

"ages ago." jeno looks at him with a soft intensity, "i'd like that, nana."

"you would?" jaemin lights up, "we can eat together, too. i know a lot of nice spots in the castle."

jeno plays with his fingers, and then lifts his hand up to kiss the back of it. jaemin stills.

"i like you a lot, jaemin na." he says, "i won't ever make you cry."

jaemin squeezes jeno's hand back, "only happy tears?"

"only happy tears."

***

"i know about your first two relationships....but i haven't heard much about your third one. what....exactly happened?" jeno asks an hour and a half later. they're taking a leisure walk around the castle, trying to work out the huge number of calories they had just consumed, "if you're ok with telling me, of course."

"it's okay." jaemin assures him, "you know i've had three relationships before this, right?" 

jeno nods, not looking supremely pleased with the fact. jaemin reaches out shyly and takes his hand in reassurance.

"well, two of them just lasted about three months each. i don't even think i genuinely liked them, or even felt like i could handle a relationship with them. i just... i don't know, felt attracted and thought, hey let's go. i was more curious than anything. i wanted to feel loved and have a boyfriend." jaemin shrugs, "i like cute things, like romantic gestures. you know right?"

jeno grins, "absolutely."

"well, i guess they thought it was too much. it might've been annoying, maybe. they said i was too high-maintenance and that was that. it's okay, i didn't really miss them after. it was just...a typical first try at dating."

"you're not high-maintenance." jeno says staunchly.

"thanks, jen." jaemin smiles wryly, "but, anyway. the third guy- my last relationship was about six months. he was a senior- they all were. and i did like him. i didn't love him, i didn't fall in love with him at any point. i used to think i could, but now, looking back, i highly doubt it."

"why?"

"it's totally different. it's only now that i realise that was barely affection. i used to think i liked him more than i like anyone, but." he chances a slightly embarrassed glance at jeno, "you made me feel fluttery just by looking. i've never felt that with anyone else. and with you, i feel so much more. i don't know how to explain it. but it makes everything till now seem shallow."

jeno presses a kiss to the back of his hand, and jaemin feels goosebumps all over his body, "i feel that, too." the older says, "i feel more for you than i thought i could for anyone."

"but i thought it was _some_ thing. something more than it was." jaemin sighs, thinking back to those times, "i really think i gave my all to that relationship. i tried to ask for less, because the previous two didn't work well. i tried to do more for him, but i think he felt that i was clingy? anyway, in the end he broke up with me because i wasn't ready to have sex with him."

jeno stops in his tracks, face incredulous, "are you fucking serious?"

"yeah," jaemin shrugs, "it's fine, it's been a while-"

"-it's not fine! who the fuck does he think he is? he broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him? what kind of _pathetic_ -"

"-it's really okay, jeno. he-"

"-he was a fucking dim-witted douchebag." jeno says vehemently, "what an idiot- imagine having _you_ \- the most precious person in the world- and treating you like that."

jaemin pinkens, but jeno's rant isn't over.

"i hope you know you're worth far, far more than that." jeno says, still sounding more pissed than jaemin's ever heard him, "that guy should have had the fucking decency to wait until you were ready. he should have realised he's fucking blessed that you even gave him your time of day- for six whole months. what an idiot. he doesn't deserve you."

it's liberating, in a way, to hear it from jeno. kind of like proof that jaemin can be liked- loved, even, maybe- just the way he is. there is someone who can like his requests for romantic gestures, there is someone who feels happy to see him and do things with him. there is someone who values him and respects his choices and actions.

he wants to be jeno's someone special. he hopes he already is, because jeno is his.

"sorry." jeno deflates a bit, anger tapering out, "i didn't mean to raise my voice like that. i'm just.... pissed at that fucking asshole."

"it's been a while. i've moved on from it." jaemin rubs jeno's chest soothingly. jeno's eyes glaze at the gesture. he holds jaemin's waist tenderly.

"you didn't deserve to go through that."

"you live and you learn, i guess." jaemin chuckles, "it's fine. and he was the last one. just those three."

"jisung said to treat you well, because you're already scared of things like that happening again."

"i was a little. but i trust you."

"i'm glad." jeno pulls jaemin to his chest in a hug, "i'll treat you right."

"i'll treat you right, too."

after a moment, they pull away from each other. jaemin beams, "everything you do is so romantic. i feel like i'm in a movie."

"i like seeing you smile," jeno responds, "i'll be as romantic as you want me to be."

"because i'm so pretty?" he nudges jeno playfully. jeno catches his waist again and holds him close.

"because you are gorgeous." a peck to his cheek, making his skin burn, "i'm very lucky."

"i'm luckier." jaemin stick out his tongue. jeno boops his nose.

it's like something akin to paradise, jaemin thinks.

the breeze and the setting sun and the rippling lake, and jeno's gorgeous eye-smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when jeno asks the much-awaited question~~
> 
> hope you liked this update, see you soon!


	8. viii.

it's almost 11 pm on saturday night when jaemin hears a click on the window next to his bed.

"jaemin, mate, i think there's an owl trying to get in through your window." donghyuck squints a little, and then pulls his blanket over his head, "or i'm dreaming this."

"sorry, sorry!" jaemin practically stumbles off his mattress, opening the window as quietly as he can so as not to disturb anybody. it's a beautiful tawny owl. it looks vaguely familiar- maybe he's seen it at the owlery before. it nips his finger softly, and jaemin unties the letter from its leg, "what on earth could this be?"

"jaeminie, i love you." hyuck gripes, "i really do, but we're trying to sleep. ever heard of the common room?"

"sorry, fuck, yeah, sorry." jaemin rubs his eyes, clutching the letter in one hand and letting the owl perch on his arm, hurrying out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room.

the common room is strangely empty. especially for a saturday night. there are a few groups here and there, talking quietly. a couple of seventh years poring over their books. he finds and isolated space and finally manages to open the envelope.

his heart leaps when he recognizes the handwriting.

_hi, jaeminie,  
i hope this didn't scare you too much. this is my owl, lilo.  
i hope she found you easily, and i hope i didn't disturb your sleep too much. i have a surprise for you.  
i know you're probably in your pajamas- that's okay, so am i, hehe. i bet you look super cute.  
will you follow lilo? i won't tell you your final destination. everything is a complete surprise. lilo will lead you through a shortcut to make sure you don't get caught.  
be careful and come to me safely, okay? i'm waiting for you, and i can't wait to see your smile <3_

_yours,  
jeno._

jaemin clutches the letter to his racing heart. what on earth could jeno be planning? 

the owl hoots a little impatiently, and jaemin pets her ruffled feathers, "one second." he whispers to her, "let me make myself a little more presentable."

he won't change out of his pajamas, because jeno said he is cute. but he quickly checks his reflection on the common room mirror, making a face at his messy hair. nothing that a few charms can't fix, anyway.

a couple of minutes later, the letter folded safely in his pocket and wand at the ready, he quietly climbs out of the dungeons. lilo glides in front of him, and jaemin follows her.

***

he only realises where he's headed when he reaches the final step.

the astronomy tower.

jaemin quickly climbs to the top. the moonlight illuminates the entire area. there's no need for his lumos anymore.

"jaeminnie!"

jaemin whips around to see jeno waiting there. jeno is unfairly attractive, even now when it's almost midnight. so gorgeous. he opens his arms, and jaemin runs into them, letting himself feel small and safe in jeno's hold.

"i cast a muffliato." jeno whispers, as they pull away, "and a couple of other safety precautions. so don't worry, no one will find us."

"mmkay." jaemin snuggles into his nape. jeno chuckles, kissing his hair.

"we have matching pajama sets." the older observes. jaemin steps back in surprise, noticing the tiny embroidered heart on jeno's collar- the same as the one on his own, the mark of that particular brand.

oh merlin.

jaemin and jeno are wearing a couple pajamas. jaemin's is sky blue and jeno's is navy blue. it's a set, a pack of two. jaemin knows, because he specifically chose the lighter one when he bought it.

"damn." he mutters, and jeno laughs out loud.

they bask in each others presence for a brief moment more, before jaemin finally reaches forward to take jeno's hand, "why am i here, jen?"

jeno clears his throat, "so, uh. i wanted to ask you something."

"mmhmm."

"i've been wanting to for a while now. like, a _while_. but i wanted to make it special, so it took kind of long."

the moonlight makes jeno's features shine. jaemin will say yes to anything he asks.

"so." jeno takes a deep breath, "i like you a lot, jaeminie. you already know, but i'll keep telling you, because you deserve it. you're sweet, and kind, and hard-working. you take such good care of the people around you. you've helped me so much already. you agreed to help me in transfiguration when we barely knew each other, and look at us now."

"jeno-"

"-let me finish, baby." he says, and jaemin blushes at the pet name, "i like everything about you, i like the way you smile, and the way you sometimes let your slytherin-ness show when you make those shrewd jokes that make me laugh. i even like when you scold me, because i can see how much you care." jeno takes another breath, "you deserve more than you've gotten before. and i think- no, i _know_ \- i swear on everything that i will give you that. i really like you. so. basically i guess what i'm trying to ask is...jaeminnie, will you be my boyfriend?"

it's perfect. everything is perfect. jeno didn't even have to do this. he could have just asked jaemin at the great hall over a glass of pumpkin juice, and jaemin would have said yes.

but _this_ \- confessing to him under the moonlight and the stars. this is more than jaemin could have asked for.

"i understand if you don't- you know you're not-" jeno falters at jaemin's silence, "i don't want to make you uncomf-"

"jeno-yah." jaemin cuts him off, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, "i'd love to."

and then, jaemin kisses him.

there are more than just fireworks. it's so warm, so many sparks. jaemin feels so _loved_ , the way jeno freezes in shock for a moment, before pulling him in and kissing him back, so deep and good. they part for a second to breath- just a second- and then they're kissing again, harder. it's magical. jaemin doesn't think anything can get better than this moment.

"jaeminnie." jeno breathes against his lips, "really, you'll be my boyfriend?"

"really, you'll be mine?" jaemin throws back at him, because really, _that's_ the most wonderful miracle jaemin can think of.

jeno kisses him again, like he can't get enough. jaemin can't, either. he responds enthusiastically. he loves how jeno kisses, strong yet tender, passionate yet soft. so lovingly. so _well_.

"my jaeminnie." jeno pants, nipping his bottom lip, "my baby. fuck, i've wanted this for so long."

"me too, me too." jaemin whines when he pulls back, tugging him down so their lips meet again, "don't stop."

"you're so cute." and then they're kissing again, fiercely and intensely, making up for all the lost time. jeno's hands rest dangerously low on jaemin's back, but being the gentleman he is, they respectfully remain there, not moving lower by even a centimeter. call jaemin a perv, but he kind of wants them lower. is that too much, too fast, in the heat of the moment?

 _whatever_. jaemin throws caution into the wind. he trusts jeno- jeno won't cross the boundaries, so jaemin feels safe blurring them a _little_ more than usual. he reaches back and teasingly pulls the boy's hands down so that they're cupping his butt innocently. well, as innocent as such an action can be, anyway. jeno pulls away again, looking dazed.

"boyfriend privileges?" he manages to ask, hands hovering like he's not completely sure he has jaemin's consent. _how sweet_.

" _jeno_ privileges." jaemin corrects with a giggle, making a noise of appreciation when jeno finally squeezes.

they kiss for a long time after that. jeno really is a gentleman, because he doesn't go beyond those innocent touches. jaemin appreciates how he can respect the boundaries, how he knows where to draw the line, no matter how fine it is. jaemin wouldn't mind if they blurred the boundaries even more, eventually. he trusts jeno with everything, loves the sounds jeno can get out of him with just a sweet kiss and a little groping. his hands are big and strong, his grip on jaemin's ass is so firm and good- fuck, jeno really is perfect in every way.

"i can't believe this is happening." jeno rests his forehead against jaemin's, "you're such a dream."

"i can't believe you did something so romantic." jaemin sighs dreamily, looking up at the starry sky, "this is beautiful. and on a full moon, too."

"actually." jeno scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, "this isn't the whole thing. this isn't even the actual surprise."

jaemin blinks as jeno takes his hand and leads him to the huge veranda space where students usually set up their telescopes for astronomy class.

his heart stops.

there's a picnic.

a real picnic, with a red-and-white checked blanket laid out, and jugs of hot chocolate and pumpkin juice and butterbeer- and more food than jaemin can even name. treacle tart, he notes, and cinnamon rolls. his favourites.

his eyes fill with grateful tears.

jeno set up a picnic for him. a picnic under the moonlight and stars, just like he'd always dreamt of.

jeno, who is currently standing a few steps away, looking nervous, "i-is it okay? do you like it? i tried to make it as perfect as possible, but i- omigod you're crying again, fuck-"

"jeno-yah." he practically wails- thank god jeno cast a muffliato-, "you're so perfect. i like you so much. this is the best day of my whole life."

jeno seems to melt, "oh, baby, come here."

that _nickname_. jaemin's weak heart. he lets jeno hug him and coo over him and wipe his tears away, ocassionally sniffing.

"it's perfect." jaemin hiccups, "i can't believe this."

"is it romantic?" jeno seems incredibly hopeful, as though he hadn't just set up the most fucking romantic thing in the whole history of ever.

"yes." jaemin says, gazing at jeno with one-hundred-percent heart eyes, "you're wonderful. thank you so much."

"you deserve it."

"i really don't."

"you do." jeno sounds firm, "you deserve more. i'm going to show you how important you are every single day. i'm going to be the best boyfriend ever."

jaemin is afraid he might start crying again.

"me, too." he says instead.

jeno gives him that beautiful eye-smile, and despite everything that just happened, jaemin falls even harder.

***

"how is it so nice and warm when it's almost winter?" jaemin asks curiously. he and jeno are stretched out over the picnic blanket, happily eating their way through the food, "plus, i'm wearing pajamas."

"a heating charm." jeno says, "i didn't want you to get cold."

"you're such a sweetheart." jaemin rewards him with a chaste kiss. jeno's eyes glaze, and he chases jaemin's lips for another.

"i think i'm addicted." jeno murmurs, kissing him again and again and again, "i can't believe i get to kiss you, what the fuck."

jaemin giggles, "i've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"me, too. mark kept telling me the faster i ask you officially, the faster i could. but i wanted to make it perfect."

"it is perfect. it's the best." jaemin squeezes his hand, "did mark help you?"

"well, it was my idea." jeno tells him smugly. he doesn't continue, instead props his chin up on his hand and says, "i want a kiss as a reward for the good idea."

"if you finish the whole story." jaemin trails a flirty finger up his chest, playing with a button, "i'll give you more than just one kiss."

jeno's eyes darken, cheeks flushing, "do you even know the effect you have on me?"

"i quite enjoy this."

"brat."

"your brat."

"yeah." jeno's eyes soften now, "mine."

despite what he just said, jaemin can't help but peck his lips again, "going back to the story. it was your idea, and then?"

"i asked mark and yukhei what they thought, and they said it was a great idea. i already know what food you like, but i wanted more, so i asked jisung."

"did jisungie know?"

"i couldn't really tell him or chenle or hyuck what i was planning. i was too scared they accidentally tell you." jeno chuckles, "i think jisung assumed i was just asking out of curiosity. so, after that i went to the kitchen, and i told winky i was preparing a secret for you. so she helped me out. made everything and even got me jugs and plates and napkins and stuff. she lent me a picnic cloth, too."

"aw." jaemin's eyes shine, "how sweet."

"then, that was supposed to be it, but i was like, fuck, how do i get you here. so i wrote you a letter and found a shortcut so that you won't get caught, and showed lilo how to navigate through it, and then instructed her on how to guide you here. i even creepily pointed you out to her in the great hall, whenever she came in during breakfast, so she would know.""

"and then?"

"well- i didn't tell hyuck what i was planning exactly, but i _did_ tell him to expect an owl at your window at 11 pm. just in case you were already asleep. i think he guessed i was up to something, but i made him promise not to mention it to you."

"he didn't say a word."

jeno smiles, "and then, in the end, i wanted someone smart to make sure my plan would work, so i told renjun. he's the one who suggested the muffliato and the heating charm and all those other protective spells so that we wouldn't get caught."

"that was smart of him." jaemin says approvingly, "i want to kiss you all night without getting caught."

"jaeminnie, i'm a weak man." jeno clutches his chest, "my heart can't handle this."

"i should be the one saying that." the slytherin gestures at the picnic, "i can't believe you. this is insane."

"insanely good?"

"mm." jaemin rewards him with another kiss, "absolutely. the fact that you even thought so much about it, let alone put it into action." one more kiss, "i'm the luckiest."

jeno holds him tenderly, "i've liked you for so long. when did you start liking me?"

"honestly i heard warning bells-"

"-warning?-" jeno cuts in teasingly.

"-oh, shush, you know what i mean. like, something told me i was going to fall for you. i have no clue how i agreed to tutor you that day- i was going to say no, but then i talked to you and i just couldn't. and then i started spending time with you. and it was very gradual, but i knew it was happening. you made my heart beat fast every time. your fucking eye-smile has caused me so many problems."

jeno chuckles, "did you think i was handsome from the beginning?"

"i did." jaemin says honestly, "actually, we've talked a handful of times before, like quidditch or class or stuff like that. but i'd never really thought about dating you. i knew you were handsome, of course- anyone with eyes knows that. but i fell for your eye-smile the first day you asked me to tutor you."

"anyone with eyes would know, huh?" jeno smirks. jaemin grins.

"i'm not going to be embarrassed this time. you're my boyfriend. i can say whatever i want."

"yeah." jeno shakes his head in disbelief, "we're boyfriends. i'm so happy. i've liked you for ages."

wait.

"ages?" jaemin repeats, "ages like- since we started tutoring?"

the gryffindor coughs a little and looks away, "i've..um. i've liked you since before that, actually."

what?

"like. since second year, maybe? even though we barely spoke, besides you wishing me luck before our first ever quidditch match. you were so pretty." jeno laughs a little, "i mean- i didn't _like_ like you then, since i didn't know you. but i did _notice_ you."

_what?_

"yeah, and then in third year jisung joined the team, and i found out you were his cousin. he would tell us random stories sometimes- you know how he is- about what his family and friends and stuff." jeno says reminiscently, "and we'd talk about childhood memories, too. you're in all his childhood stories. i always thought you were so cute from what i heard from him."

"oh." jaemin's voice is small with wonder.

"and then...we started having class together. slytherin and gryffindor didn't have many classes together till last year. and again, the most we'd talk is before a game or something. but i'd see you and hyuck talk in class and you were so cheerful- you smiled all the time. i adored that about you." jeno flushes, "jisung used to mention to me and mark sometimes- in passing- that he was bored because you were busy with your boyfriend. i'd be so annoyed at myself, thinking maybe if i actually talked to you, i'd become close to you, too. but i was too shy."

jaemin says nothing, waits for jeno to finish.

"anyway." jeno looks at jaemin carefully, "promise you won't get mad. um, i wanted your notes because you were the best in transfiguration in our year, of course. but the reason i asked _you_ and not, like, mark or yukhei is because.. um... i thought, maybe i'd try and talk to you for once. i was too shy in the end, so i asked through jisungie instead- but i thought i could still make it work if i came to collect them from you myself."

jaemin feels tears prick his eyelids again.

jeno takes a breath, "and then jisung suggested the whole tutoring thing, and i was so hopeful. i was really glad when you agreed. i needed all the help i could get, plus it's you. and you were every bit as cute and sweet as i thought you would be, and there's sides of you i didn't know about till we became friends, too. like how snarky and sarcastic you can be sometimes. and how emotional you can get. i loved everything. i've liked you for so long."

"jeno." breathes jaemin.

his chest aches. it had been hard for him, just these past few months, trying to figure out his feelings for jeno, trying to get past the insecurities caused by his previous relationships. but it could have been harder- he didn't go through any drama and confusion, and that was all because jeno had been so sweet and _open_. jaemin never really doubted him once.. jeno always made him feel safe.

and here is jeno, saying he's liked him for four years- _four years_ \- and was too shy to talk to him, had been disappointed when jaemin dated other people, hoping one day jaemin would notice him, too. how could he not notice a beautiful creature like jeno for so long?

he says as much, and jeno chuckles affectionately and shakes his head.

"i told you i'm shy, jaem. besides quidditch matches and classes, i couldn't even imagine looking you in the eye. i, um...kind of hid and avoided you because i didn't know how to talk to you."

"so that's why i'd rarely see you around." jaemin murmurs, "i did wonder sometimes. we only ever met in class or on the pitch."

"we had so many connections." jeno says, "we're in the same year, we both play quidditch- hell, i'm on the same team as your cousin. there were loads of places for me to strike up a conversation. i was just too scared. it took me about five years to muster up the courage, and i had to do it through jisung."

"there's nothing about me to be nervous about."

"to me there was. i wanted you to like me. even as a friend." jeno lifts a shoulder, "that day i came up to talk to you properly for the first time- i gathered everything i had. i just wanted to see you smile at me once."

jaemin knows he won't be able to make up for the past four years of lost time. he knows it's not his fault, too- it's nobody's fault. that's just the way it was. but he still feels unbelievably guilty for all the time that he made jeno wait.

"it's not your fault." jeno adds, like he knows what jaemin's thinking, "if anything, i should have tried to talk to you if i wanted to be friends. it's nobody's fault. it's not even something bad. i don't think i would have been ready to be in a relationship before this, i wasn't mature enough for one. i thought i'd get over you, too- i thought you'd just be another cute boy i spotted at hogwarts. but every year i liked you more. i could never look at anyone else."

jaemin leans forward and cups jeno's face in his hands, "i'm sorry." he says softly, "i never really thought much about it before. i don't know why- i guess because we just never bumped into each other? but i fell for you the first time you ever talked to me."

"besides the times i wished you luck before a match?"

"yeah." jaemin breathes out, "the first time you gathered all your courage," he tweaks jeno's nose, "you used all that charm and stole my heart, you know."

jeno pouts, "maybe if i talked to you before, you would have fallen earlier."

"we never know. but to be honest, knowing the effect your goddamn smile had on me...." jaemin chuckles a bit, "yeah. i absolutely would have. i've never felt so enamored by someone so immediately."

"my smile, huh?"

"yeah." jaemin presses soft butterfly kisses to jeno's lips, "you made me so nervous. i can't think of anyone but you."

"that's why," jeno holds his wrist tenderly, "i said it felt like a dream."

"what if... when we finally became friends, i was different than how you imagined? worse?"

"you weren't though. i was attracted to your appearance, yes. i grew fond of your aura and general vibe. i liked you after hearing all the stories from jisung, and stuff like that." jeno reaches out to put a hand over jaemin's heart, "but i promise you, i completely fell for the jaeminnie that i got to know over these past few months. this is the jaeminnie i adore with all my heart."

jaemin's going to cry again. he says as much, and jeno kisses him.

"you're my first kiss." he murmurs against jaemin's lips, "and my first crush, and my first boyfriend. this is my first date, if you count it as one. you're my first."

jaemin really think he might love jeno.

jaemin accepts all the kisses, and then tells jeno, "you're the first person to give me butterflies. you're the first person to make me this happy. i've never liked anyone like this before."

"i'm glad." jeno's lips meet his for the hundredth time that night, "i'm so glad, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally, jeno confesses, as grandly and romantically as he possibly can~
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed this update. i know it's been a longtime coming, hehe. as usual, do let me know what you think.
> 
> thank you for all the love and support, as always <3


	9. ix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update on a special day 💖
> 
> jaemin, who is always so sweet and kind and loving, who always takes care of dreamies and czennies, who always puts a smile on everyone's face.
> 
> thank you for working hard all these years and doing your best, even when things are difficult. thank you for staying strong and being there for the members and fans whenever they need you. thank you for your bright smile and kind words and selfless actions. all in all, thank you for being such a wonderful person.
> 
> jaemin, one of the most talented, precious boys- happy birthday, we love you!!💖

being jeno's boyfriend is absolutely wonderful.

it involves goodnight kisses and midnight strolls and endless compliments and playful teasing and all the sweet, romantic gestures jaemin has ever dreamt about.

"did his mum send more treacle tart?" donghyuck eyes the large parcel under jaemin's bed.

"yeah, this morning." jaemin pulls it out, "she said it's to share with my dorm friends."

seungmin and damien let out delighted noises, diving for the parcel. jaemin rolls his eyes and lets them, "save some for me, though. and for jinyoung, he won't be pleased if he hears you lot emptied everything."

donghyuck helps himself to a couple, too, before turning to jaemin, "let's go, jaeminnie. they'll be waiting."

the eight of them- jisung, jaemin, hyuck, chenle, yukhei, renjun, jeno and mark- had agreed to meet at the lake to study together. another opportunity for jaemin to cuddle jeno and give him small kisses to motivate him while they work. he turns pink with happiness, flicking his wand to close the parcel of treacle tarts.

"hey!" damien whines in protest, as though he hadn't just eaten five. jaemin grins.

"sorry. later, okay?"

damien pouts sadly, but accepts nonetheless, waving goodbye to jaemin and hyuck as they make their way out of the room.

by the time they reach the lake, everyone else is there. jaemin's heart leaps when he sees that jeno has a little blanket laid out for him.

renjun snorts when he catches sight of them, "finally, prince jaemin has arrived. your royal blanket awaits. we are not worthy enough to even touch it."

"yeah." yukhei pouts, "our butts get cold, too. how come only jaemin gets a heated blanket?"

"it's heated?!" chenle screeches, leaning over to touch it. mark nods.

"he put a heating spell on it because he said jaemin gets cold easily."

his boyfriend is so sweet. 

he rewards jeno with a quick kiss and a bright, bright smile. jeno sighs dreamily.

"it's so cute i can't even say anything." yukhei looks proud, "my little bro, jeno. finally manned up and made a move."

"yeah, it only took him five whole years." mark mutters, and hyuck splutters with laughter.

"you _can_ be funny, mark!" he seems delightedly surprised, "i'm impressed."

mark coughs, cheeks pinkening as he quickly breaks eye contact and busies himself with a book. jaemin frowns.

"did you see that?" he whispers to jeno, who looks confused.

"see what?"

"nothing." the slytherin rolls his eyes.

renjun nudges him, " _i saw_." he says quietly, and jaemin gives him a subtle fist bump. jeno pouts.

__

__

"tell me, too!"

"but you didn't see anything!" jaemin protests.

jeno grins, suddenly looking far too mischievous for jaemin's liking, "it's not my fault, babe. it's because all i can see is you."

of course, he says it loud enough for all their friends to hear. the rest of the group have varying reactions, from groans to snorts of laughter. jaemin smacks jeno's chest.

"that was terrible." he says, but he can't help but laugh, too.

they quietly settle down to work soon after that. jaemin makes sure he is sharing the heating blanket with jeno, and jeno leans over and whispers for only jaemin to hear, "it is true though."

jaemin rolls his eyes again, not looking away from his book, "stop flirting, lee."

"but _nana_."

"come on, jeno. study." he smirks, "i'll quiz you later. if you do well, i'll take you to an empty classroom and kiss you all evening."

he has never seen jeno study so hard in his life.

***

jeno gets all of jaemin's questions right, and jaemin keeps his promise.

after their little study session, the couple spend three hours in an empty classroom, making out.

jaemin is sitting on jeno's lap, and the older keeps calling him pretty between kisses. jaemin rewards him with deeper kisses, sucking sweetly on his tongue and letting out tiny whimpers when jeno squeezes his hip.

"don't hold back you noises, angel." jeno murmurs when they part to breath, "you sound gorgeous, all worked up from kissing me."

jaemin's cheeks turn red for an entirely different reason, "call me that again." he demands.

"angel?"

jaemin goes absolutely scarlet, burying his face into jeno's chest.

"you like pet names, huh?" jeno chuckles. jaemin feels the rumbling as he nods.

"you don't have to call me anything in public or when we're in front of our friends." he says shyly, "but maybe when it's just us? i like pet names."

"i'll call you cute things in front of our friends, too, if you're okay with it."

jaemin peers up from underneath his eyelashes, "i'd like that."

"then it's settled." jeno tilts his chin up and kisses him again.

jaemin doesn't hold back any noises this time, just as jeno had requested, all the moans and whines and whimpers when jeno kisses him just right, touches him so wonderfully. jeno is going to be the death of him.

when jeno pulls away a second time, it's jaemin who pulls him in again, by his gryffindor tie. jeno seems to like that, because he growls and practically bends jaemin backwards with how fiercely he responds. eventually, it seems that the desk they're sitting on annoys him, because he gets up. jaemin squeals, wrapping his legs tighter around jeno's waist.

"i got you, baby." jeno says huskily. one arm holds him up, cupping his butt, while the other is caressing his face.

wait.

jeno is lifting jaemin. with one fucking arm.

"oh my god." jaemin practically moans, "that's so hot."

jeno quirks an eyebrow, but jaemin is far too gone to even realise.

"you're so strong." he's purring now, hands caressing jeno's chest and biceps sensually, "so big and so strong. you're so hot, jeno-yah, fuck."

"you like how strong i am, huh?' jeno looks extremely proud and extremely smug. on any other day, jaemin would smack him and tell him to get his head out of the clouds (but would kiss his pout away, of course.)

today, though- when jeno is so casually carrying him without breaking a sweat, literally single-handedly- jaemin is going to indulge him, because he deserves it for being such a hunk.

"really like it." jaemin breathes, kissing jeno again and squeezing his arm, "mm, love how strong you are. i knew you could lift me up no problem. i bet you can do so many other things, too. you're so _good_ , jeno-yah, fuck. you're so strong."

"fuck." it's clear that jeno's having a hard time holding back, "baby, if we carry on like this.... i don't want to get too carried away."

jeno's so sweet. but jaemin's so needy.

"at least mark me a little." jaemin demands brattily.

jeno does. kisses up his neck, biting and sucking a series of hickeys, making an approving noise when jaemin lets out a particularly pretty moan.

by the time they've calmed themselves down, jaemin is sitting on jeno's lap again, but far more innocently than the first time around.

"are you fine?" jeno asks worriedly, "are you comfortable? we didn't cross any lines, right? you're okay with this?"

"i would've stopped you if i wasn't." jaemin assures him, "don't worry, okay? you're just so good, sometimes i can't take it. and you're so strong too. i like that so much."

jeno's chest puffs with pride. jaemin thinks it's adorable.

"tell me if you ever feel like it's too much." jeno says, "i don't want to ever make you feel like that. you dictate the terms. i'll wait for you."

"oh, jeno." jaemin pecks his nose, "you know that you are in this relationship, too, right? i don't want to dictate any terms- i want everything to be equal. i want us to discuss things when we need to, and bring up things we want to talk about- _both_ of us, not just me. everything is 50-50, okay? your opinion matters just as much as mine."

jeno's eyes have softened infinitely, "i'll keep that in mind, nana."

"good." jaemin snuggles into him, "i've fallen for you just as hard. you know, right?"

"i know."

"okay." jaemin smiles happily, "my jen."

"yeah." the older's voice is wondrous, "yours."

***

"my mum says you're super handsome." jaemin tells jeno over breakfast, "i sent her a picture of us last time."

they're seated at the slytherin table- their group of eight, the new usual. jaemin can't believe his group of friends grew so quickly, so suddenly. it's quite normal for him now to hang out with renjun or yukhei or mark, without needing a common friend to be there as well. he loves their group dynamic. all the houses, different personalities, different years- but they get along so unbelievably well. he wishes they could've realised sooner. they could have been the best group of friends for years.

"aww, tell her thanks." jeno says, pleased, "is she alright, then? with us, i mean?"

 _us_ still makes jaemin's heart race.

"she's very happy for me." jaemin assures him, "dad, too. he said he was glad i finally found someone to treat me right, and he told me to tell you thanks for such a romantic confession."

"that's so cute." jisung coos, "uncle is such a softie. i bet they'd love having jeno over some time. my parents would, too. they always complain that jaemin hyung is wasting his handsome face by dating useless boys."

"true." hyuck and chenle chorus.

jeno frowns a bit at the mention of 'other boys'. jaemin feeds him a bit of toast, cooing over how handsome he is, even early in the morning.

"i doubt jaemin remembers any other boys at this point." hyuck says dryly, "he even forgets jisung nowadays."

"i do not!" jaemin protests, but it makes jeno's frown clear up.

"were your parents cool with it, too?" mark asks jeno, and jeno nods, a little sheepish.

"i've been writing to them about how much i liked him and how i wanted to ask him out all term. mum even sends treacle tart for him, remember? they were just relieved when he said yes, i think."

"that's so cute." jaemin sighs happily, "jeno, kiss."

"jaemin, ew." hyuck pulls a face as jeno peppers jaemin's lips with sweet kisses.

"shut up, you loser." chenle says, "they're still in their honeymoon stage."

"it's been two weeks."

'but jeno's been waiting for like five years!"

"yeah!" jeno agrees, glaring at hyuck, "so let me get my kisses, thanks."

jaemin giggles happily, threading their fingers together and snuggling into his side.

***

their first 'official' date is at hogsmeade.

jaemin totally counts the picnic as their first date, but jeno insists that that was unofficial because had set it up before they got together. on wednesday, when their group talked about it and rest of them decided to stay in, jeno quietly pulled jaemin aside, asking him shyly if maybe he'd like to go on a date that saturday.

"i'd love that." jaemin beamed, rewarding jeno with a kiss on the cheek, and jeno had blushed furiously, all sorts of enamoured.

jeno picks him up from the dungeons. jaemin keeps telling him he doesn't have to, but jeno is adamant. hyuck and their other friend, bae jinyoung, make sure jaemin looks totally pretty before allowing him to step out of the dormitory.

jeno is waiting, leaning against the wall. he looks up when the door swings open, and his jaw drops when he sees jaemin.

"wow." he breathes, "you look gorgeous."

jaemin gives jeno a playful little twirl, before taking in jeno's appearance.

jeno is always handsome. with his dark turtleneck sweaters and attractive face and tall, buff body. he's especially stunning today, with the way he's styled his hair. jaemin feels suddenly shy.

"you too." he mumbles, and jeno grins at the very obvious effect he has on the younger.

jeno, jaemin has learnt over the past few weeks, has a bit of an alpha male tendency in that aspect. nothing too extreme- he just gets all pleased and proud at compliments. or any gesture that shows how head over heels jaemin is. his chest puffs out and he gets this smug look on his face, as though he was showing off to the rest of the population- _see, jaemin only looks at me like that. only i can kiss him_.

jaemin adores it. jeno's never too pushy, or too bold or too overprotective. he lets jaemin be free, supports him the whole way, protects him softly and sweetly, and is always so respectful. so this particular aspect of jeno is something fresh. something jaemin finds adorable and loves indulging in.

"you're handsome." jaemin says now, curling his fingers on jeno's sleeve, "will you kiss me?"

jeno does, "you don't need to ask me, baby." he pulls away after another deep kiss, "i wanted to bring you a flower. but i didn't want you to have to carry it around the whole time. so i'll buy you something pretty at the end, okay?"

"you don't have to do that, jeno-yah."

"of course i do." jeno takes his hand and they begin to walk towards the castle exit, "a flower for my flower."

" _jeno_."

jeno can't help but laugh, "sorry, sorry. it's cute when you get all flustered. besides, it's revenge! you love doing that to me."

well. that is true.

it's a little chilly, but pleasantly so. his hands are warms because of jeno's big ones covering his own. they talk about anything and everything, and jaemin is so happy.

***

jeno is incredibly easy to talk to. jaemin doesn't even feel the time passing.

when they order hot drinks at a small cafe in hogsmeade, jaemin shyly hooks his foot with jeno. jeno blushes, too, tangling their legs together and taking his hand over the table.

"slytherin versus hufflepuff soon." jeno says, stroking the back of his hand absently, "are you nervous?"

"a little." jaemin admits, "hufflepuff's seeker is pretty good."

"felix, right? yeah, he is." jeno agrees, "but i think you guys can still win. minho lee's crazy good. and so are you, of course."

"you'll be cheering for me, right?"

"absolutely." jeno leans forward, "but keep in mind- whenever the next slytherin vs gryffindor happens, i'm not taking it easy. i'll knock you off your broom if i have to."

"as if you'll be able to." jaemin scoffs, "we'll end the game before you guys can even start playing properly."

"oh, we'll see about that."

"don't get too distracted by how pretty i look in the sky, then." jaemin teases him, but jeno actually frowns.

"i am actually a little worried about that."

jaemin laughs out loud, "jeno. if you've liked me for so long, but haven't been distracted yet, why would you be now?"

"because!" jeno whines, "it's totally different seeing you all pretty and knowing you're my boyfriend! it's ten times the distraction."

"you're so cute." jaemin leans across the table to surprise him with a peck. jeno blushes.

the two of them share their drink and their pastries. every once in a while, jaemin holds the fork to jeno's mouth, feeding him. jeno has his chin propped up in his hands, and he looks dreamy every time jaemin coos at him to 'say aah, jeno-yah'. jeno feeds him bits, too, and he pays in the end, despite jaemin's protests.

"i want to spoil you." jeno says firmly, "i like you so much."

"but you do so much for me." jaemin says, brow furrowing, "i want to do things for you, too."

"you do more for me than you know." jeno pays the money and kisses the back of jaemin's hand, "you think the past months of tutoring were nothing? you think your smile is nothing?'

"jeno..."

"i can feel your sincerity, jaemin-ah." jeno tells him tenderly, "you're good at that, you know. you're very affectionate, and you're good at showing someone you care about them. you're good at telling them, too. it's harder for me to be so open. that's why i try to show it in any action i can."

"okay." jaemin whispers, enchanted.

nobody has ever cared so much about him. nobody has held his hand an entire date. nobody has complimented him the whole day. nobody has kept pausing their walk to give him kisses. jeno is everything.

"i can't believe i'm taking you out." the older says happily, "i've wanted to take your pretty pink head on a date since i was a second-year."

jaemin burns, "i can't believe you didn't talk to me in second year." he deflects, "if you'd smiled at me like this back then, i would have totally fallen for your charms. it's not my fault i never saw you."

"it really isn't." jeno laughs, "you made me so nervous that i tended to avoid you. so it makes sense you haven't seen me often. quidditch is the only time we have no choice, and i used to be too nervous for the game to do anything idiotic."

"but you're so cool and confident." jaemin says in wonder, "i can't imagine you nervous enough to have to avoid me."

"what can i say? you make me like that."

"well, not anymore, clearly." jaemin giggles, "you're all brave now."

"i _seem_ brave." jeno corrects, "i think i might die every time you hold my hand. kissing you is another story. it's a wonder i'm still alive after each one."

"je _noooo_." jaemins smacks him, "but i get nervous, too. i get nervous even when you smile at me. because it's so pretty i might cry."

"if you cry again my heart might break."

"but happy tears are good."

"i only ever want you to cry happy tears."

"i'll try."

their playful flirting lasts them the whole day. they visit the apothocary to get brushes for their owls, and jeno tells him he has three cats at home, but he's allergic, so he has to take medicine every morning to play with them.

"i love cats." jeno says happily, eyes fixed onto the rows and rows and rows of different sized cats. jaemin frowns.

"did you take your medicine today? do you have it at hogwarts? hogwarts has cats, you know."

"i take it first thing in the morning, don't worry." jeno assures him, "i like cats so much. it'd be a shame if i couldn't play with them. do you like cats?"

"i do." jaemin says, "i like dogs, too, though."

"i like dogs, but i like cats, more."

"well, there's this one particular dog. it's called a samoyed- it's my favourite dog in the whole world. i've always wanted to buy one." jaemin's jaw drops, "jeno!"

"yes?" he looks startled.

"jeno! when you smile you look like a samoyed!"

"i do?"

"yes! you're so cute, just like a samoyed! oh, gosh, no wonder i fell for your smile! i can't believe i wanted a samoyed my whole life and in the end my boyfriend is cute like one, too." jaemin is practically bouncing, "my little puppy, jeno-yah."

it's clear jeno doesn't quite know what to do in this situation, but jaemin is too excited to care. he's still buzzing ten minutes later, when they're sitting on a bench and watching the little village bustle with life.

"you really must like samoyeds, huh?" jeno chuckles at the younger's behaviour.

"yes!" jaemin peers at him, "i like you, too."

"that's a relief." jeno says dryly.

after some more excited tittering, jaemin is tired. he slumps against jeno's shoulder with a happy sigh.

"is my princess tired?" jeno coos, and jaemin turns scarlet at the nickname.

"princess?" he all but squeaks.

"yup, my princess."

"then you're my prince." jaemin says, and it's jeno's turn to flush, "it's perfect. you're my prince charming. do you know prince charming?"

"who's he?" jeno looks a little sulky, and jaemin wants to squeal at his cuteness.

"he's a muggle character. from a muggle fairytale called cinderella."

"who is she? what's the story about?"

"she's locked in a castle with her horrid step-mother and step-sisters. she's friends with all the birds and mice and she's super sweet. she wears rags and cleans all day." jaemin goes on to explain the entire story, the godmother, the pumpkin carriage, the glass slipper, and, of course, the prince.

"wow!" jeno is enraptured, "i didn't know muggle fairytales could be so interesting! are there more?"

"there's this whole set of disney princesses, and each of them have a story like this." jaemin says, "but prince charming is probably the most famous prince."

"so you're my cinderella?" jeno asks cheekily, and jaemin smacks him again.

eventually, the sky darkens, and they have to get back to the castle. jaemin doesn't want the date to end, but at least he'll see jeno at dinner. and maybe they can meet at midnight in some empty classroom for a bit of kissing. jaemin loves kissing jeno.

jeno buys him a gorgeous bouquet of lilies at the shop, after quietly talking to the shopkeeper. so quietly that jaemin doesn't know what he says.

"they're peruvian lillies." jeno tells him ten minutes later, holding out the flowers for jaemin, "alstroemeria. i asked the shopkeeper, and she says it means love and devotion." he looks suddenly shy, "because i adore you, and i'm completely devoted to you and this relationship, and i want to make sure it works no matter what. even when we get older and need to figure things out with our life, i'm devoted to you."

sometimes, with jeno, jaemin can't breathe. in the best way possible.

this gesture is so incredibly thoughtful. jaemin is overwhelmed by the fact that jeno actually talked to the shopkeeper and chose flowers to mean something special. _i adore you and i'm devoted to you._ those are words jaemin never thought he'd hear directed towards him. 

the thing is- he adores jeno, too. he tells the older all the time, and he never cares when jeno sometimes gets a little tongue-tied and can't say it back. because he already knows. but _this_ , these beautiful actions....jeno outdoes himself every time.

he's still holding out the flowers hopefully. jaemin takes them, clutches them to his chest. for a moment he can't speak. then he swallows the lump in his throat- heaven forbid he cry again- and pulls out a single lily from the bouquet- the prettiest one- and hands it back to jeno, who takes it with wide, puzzled eyes.

"because i adore you, too." jaemin explains softly, "and i'm devoted to you. and i want us to be together for a long, long time."

jeno holds the flower like it's made of glass, like jaemin has given him something precious.

"you don't have to do that." jeno murmurs, "but i'll treasure it. you know, right?"

"i know. you didn't have to do any of this, either...but i'm so grateful for you."

"because you're special." jeno holds jaemin's free hand with his own. jeno always says he's more of a man of actions rather than a man of many words. but sometimes, when jaemin least expects it- he says the sweetest things. usually when they're alone, just the two of them. in those moments, jeno opens his heart completely. and for jaemin, those are the most special moments in the world.

"so are you." jaemin whispers back, and they kiss again under the light flurry of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this update!
> 
> only one more chapter to go....i'm sad to see it end because of how long I've been writing it and how attached i've gotten. i hope to write more in this universe, so please do support me!
> 
> leave me a comment letting me know what you think, thank you for all the support so far <3 and please enjoy jaemin day today!!


	10. x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the last chapter  
> before we start, i've got a couple of things i'd like to say/ask:
> 
> 1\. i'm wondering how many of you would be willing to read more small stories or one-shots in this universe? i'm thinking of making it a series, but i'm trying to gauge interest first. i've grown really attached to this universe, and i'd like to keep writing it. but i'll have to admit- sometimes, when i'm facing writer's block, or when i'm feeling demotivated, it's really you guys and your kind comments that lift me up. so would you guys be willing to read more stuff from this universe? i'll start writing depending on the response.
> 
> 2\. i'm not on twitter, but my friend is, and she told me ao3/twt @starwreck (i'm pretty sure everyone has read her work, i love her writing) had recommended my fic on her nana bday fic thread! (my fic isn't a birthday fic, but i did post chapter 9 on his birthday as a special update, so she added that to her thread).  
> i went and checked it out after my friend told me, and i was so, so touched. the reason i'm saying this here is because i have no other way to contact her. so @starwreck, if you read this, thank you so much! i'm so happy to see you liked this story. thank you for recommending it to other people and for being so friendly and supportive!
> 
> 3\. i have a lot more thank yous and things i need to say to you guys, but first i want you to read the last chapter (i'm sad, too). so please read the notes at the end of the chapter, too!

"mum says come over some time during the next break." jeno brandishes a letter under jaemin's nose, "she says our families can have dinner together some time."

"i'd love that!" jaemin's face lights up, "my parents would, too, i'm sure. i keep saying good things about you, so they're very excited."

"wouldn't it be fun?"

"definitely." jaemin's smile dims, "i'll be a little nervous to meet your parents, though. they seem so nice, but what if they don't like me?"

jeno coos, "who in their right mind wouldn't like you? my parents adore you already."

"are you sure?"

"you are helping their son pass transfiguration, after all." jeno teases.

"mm, i guess that's true." the slytherin chuckles, kissing his cheek, "he needs all the help he can get."

"hey!"

"kidding, darling, you're doing wonderful."

"hey lovebirds." there's a thunk as renjun flops down across from them, "guess what i just saw?"

"markhyuck tea?" jaemin leans forward eagerly. jeno frowns.

"who the fuck is markhyuck?"

"it's mark and donghyuck's names together." jaemin says impatiently, "keep up, jen."

"mark and hyuck are together?!"

"oh my god, shut up." renjun rolls his eyes, "first, jeno, to answer your question- no."

"then why-"

"-because we think they like each other!" jaemin squeals, and jeno gapes.

" _donghyuck_ and _mark?_ "

"wouldn't it be adorable?"

"yeah, but- but- hyuck's just going to bully him! mark's just going to ignore him all the time!"

"oh, jeno." jaemin coos, "for someone so strong and handsome and smart, you're so dumb."

"heyyyy."

"haven't you noticed? the one person hyuck is the nicest to- besides the kids- is mark."

"yeah, plus." renjun continues, "nobody- i repeat, nobody- can make donghyuck lee blush. or so i thought. but just now i was with them, and we were talking about dying our hair, and hyuck said he doesn't think he can pull off anything. and mark said, 'no, i think you'd look great in any colour' and donghyuck went all red and fidgety."

jaemin squeals again. jeno blinks.

" _donghyuck_ went red and fidgety? wait-" his brain short-circuits, "because of _mark?!_ "

"yeah, who else?"

"you mean- mark."

"yes..."

"our mark. mark lee. lee minhyung."

"yes, jeno." renjun sighs.

jeno shakes his head, "renjunnie... mark can't flirt with a pole. mark can't flirt with _yukhei_."

"well, he was doing just fine last time i checked."

"that's so cute." jaemin claps, "if this works out, and the kids work out, too, we'll all be paired up."

"kids?" jeno is frowning again, "they're having kids?"

renjun and jaemin look thoroughly unimpressed.

"jeno-yah." jaemin says, as if he's talking to a baby, "i'm talking about jisung and chenle. they're the kids."

"ohhh." realisation dawns on jeno's face, "but what do you mean about them working out?"

"babe. they like each other. haven't you noticed?"

jeno splutters, "jisung and chenle? _what?_ "

"oh my god." renjun groans, "for someone so romantic- from what i've heard from jaem, anyway- you really are a complete idiot."

"i use up all my love power on jaemin." jeno says, sticking his nose in the air, "besides, why do i need to know anything if you guys can just tell me?"

""whatever." jaemin says, "anyway, chenle likes jisung for sure-"

"-he might've let it slip during tutoring, too-" renjun inserts.

"-and sungie's my cousin, so i've known him for long enough to know when something's changed. he gets all shy about chenle now." jaemin frowns, "the thing is, he's a bit clueless. i don't even think he realises that he likes chenle."

"wow." jeno shales his head, "when did all this happen?"

renjun snorts, "when you were too busy staring at jaemin and coming up with romantic things to do for him."

jaemin giggles, giving jeno a kiss, "on the bright side, i love all your romantic gestures."

"that's all i need." jeno kisses him back, and renjun makes a disgusted face.

"yukhei and i were never this gross."

"you totally were!" jeno argues, "it was awful. yukhei used to sit in the common room for hours, not letting us sleep because he had to finish waxing poetic about your fucking- i don't even know- face and hair and bloody mole near your eye."

renjun seems to melt a little, "really?"

"yes. it was annoying as hell."

"i didn't know he talked about me so much."

"well, he did." jeno grumbles, "and it was annoying."

renjun lets out a breath, "he's so stupid."

"in renjun language, that means 'i'm going to find him and take him to an empty classroom to do things.'" jaemin snorts, and renjun gets up, grinning.

"you got me there. see you, guys!"

jeno and jaemin bid him farewell, with jaemin leaning his head onto jeno's shoulder when the ravenclaw is out of sight. jeno kisses his cheek.

"wanna fly together for a bit?" jeno murmurs into his hair.

jaemin considers it, "will you take me on your broom?"

"anything for my princess."

jaemin giggles, kissing him, "thank you, my prince."

***

jaemin fidgets nervously.

he's waiting outside a classroom, where the Students Defense Association is having a meeting. it's basically an organisation started by their current defense against the dark arts professor, where he takes the 4 best d.a.d.a. students from every year (one from each house) and meets with them monthly. they discuss how the classes have been going and what can be done to improve the standard of d.a.d.a. at hogwarts. it's a nice idea- he's the first professor to actually take students' thoughts into account, and the student reps have been chosen well.

jeno is really good at d.a.d.a. jaemin's okay, too, but jeno is excellent. it's no wonder he's gryffindor's rep.

the rustling of chairs makes him jump, and he realises the meeting must have ended. his nerves increase, and he clutches the box he's holding even tighter. he hopes jeno's not annoyed at him for waiting outside like this.

the thing is, jeno's had a busy day. he had a full day of classes, a lot of homework, two quizzes, quidditch practice, and now this. it's nearly ten pm, and jaemin knows jeno hasn't eaten since lunch. so, he figured he'd make something special tonight.

it had taken hours, and he'd asked winky to get the ingredients in advance. after several failures, and a lot of help from the house-elves, jaemin had constructed a perfect korean bento box. it looks just like the ones his grandparents in korea made him, and he hopes it tastes as good.

he also hopes jeno doesn't think it's clingy.

the doors swing open, and the students stream out slowly. the professor passes him, and jaemin smiles politely. he spots jeno in the back, chattering happily with a few others. two good-looking senior boys and a very pretty girl. oddly enough, jaemin doesn't feel insecure about it. he trusts jeno completely. there's not need for him to be jealous when jeno kisses him every morning and calls him his baby.

it's the girl who points him out. jaemin can hear her say, "hey, lee, isn't that your boyfriend?" and jaemin feels a thrill of happiness that jeno might have actually talked about him to his other friends.

jeno cranes his neck too, and his face absolutely lights up, "jaemin!"

"hi." jaemin stands straighter, trying his best to look nonchalant and calm as jeno and his friends come closer, "how was your meeting?"

"it was great." jeno pecks his cheek before gesturing to the other three, "this is amelia, josh and jungwoo." he then wraps an arm around jaemin's waist, "guys, this is my boyfriend, jaemin."

"i know you." one of the seniors- jungwoo- says cheerfully, "you're the slytherin chaser, right?"

"ah, yeah." jaemin smiles, "i am. it's nice to meet you guys."

"you, too." amelia says, "jeno talks about you all the time, i was wondering when he'd introduce us."

" _melia_."

"what? i'm just _saying_." she tugs josh's sleeve, "guys, dinner's only open for another half an hour. you coming?"

jungwoo and josh nod, but jeno shakes his head, "i'll catch you later." he says, and josh grins.

"have fun."

when the three of them are out of sight, jeno turns back to jaemin and pulls him in for a quick kiss, smile never leaving his face.

"this is such a nice surprise, baby." he says, brushing jaemin's hair out of his face, "i was having a pretty shit day to be honest. i didn't expect you to come pick me up."

"did it make your day better?" jaemin asks teasingly, blushing when jeno nods.

"did you have dinner?"

"i already ate, don't worry." jaemin assures him, "i'm surprised you're not running to the great hall for dinner- you must be starving."

"yeah, but i've gathered too much faith in the kitchens."

jaemin laughs, "actually, i-um. made you something."

jeno quirks an eyebrow.

"food." jaemin mutters, blush taking over his face, "i thought you'd like something special for dinner."

jeno's lips part in surprise, "you- you cooked me dinner?"

jaemin nods, holding out the bento for jeno to see, "korean."

"oh my god." jeno seems to melt, "are you serious? my jaeminnie. you're such an angel."

"we can sit inside the classroom." jaemin doesn't wait for a response, just tugs jeno back into the classroom he'd just exited, shutting the door and casting the muffliato as usual. jeno follows obediently, still looking at jaemin with an adoring expression.

to say jaemin is nervous is an understatement. he's more nervous now than he was while waiting. what if jeno doesn't like the food? what if it's too salty? or too bland? or not filling enough? what if it's just disgusting and jeno only pretends to like it because jaemin made it? what if-

"jaeminnie." jeno breathes out, "you are so cute."

it's only then that jaemin remembers he'd arranged the rice in the shape of a heart. he cringes a little. he's so fucking cheesy, but jeno seems to like it at least, if the kisses he's getting are anything to go by.

"is it okay?" jaemin asks carefully when jeno spoons the first bite into his mouth. jeno's usually tactfully honest- if it's not good, he'll probably just tell jaemin he's so grateful he went through so much effort, and avoid talking about the actual food altogether. it's like getting a review from a critic.

_imagine if he hates my cooking, oh my god. i want to live with him and buy two cats and a samoyed after we graduate and make him eat well after work but how the fuck do i do that if he hates my food, oh my god i should have gone for classes, what was i thinking? and who the fuck starts with korean? i should have started with fucking sandwiches or something, what if he breaks up with me because i'm not wifey material? but would he even care if i'm not wifey material? of course not because he's such a sweetie, my wonderful boyfriend-_

"-holy shit." jeno's eyes widen in amazement. he shovels more food into his mouth, looking wowed, "jaemin, this is incredible!"

jaemin squeaks and nearly falls off the desk he's sitting on. "are you sure?" he demands, "you can tell me if it's too salty or something. i'll learn how to do it better for next time. don't worry, this is just the beginning- i won't be a beginner forever. by the time we graduate and live together, i'll be good enough to feed you well-"

they both pause at the words that come out of jaemin's mouth. jaemin wants the ground to swallow him whole.

after a pause, jeno says, in the softest, most tender voice jaemin's ever heard, "there's nothing to improve. i'm not lying- this is the best i've ever tasted. it reminds me of my grandmother's house back in korea. it's fantastic."

"oh." jaemin's too embarrassed to say more, "well. thats...good."

"yeah." jeno spoons more into his mouth. jaemin waits for him to chew and swallow, and then the older smiles, "i wish i could return the favour, but i'm a terrible chef. i'll be counting on you once we graduate, nana. but i will try to learn some simple stuff so you can take breaks once in a while."

jaemin's heart is beating insanely fast. 

that must mean jeno has thought about living together, too. and he even wants to learn some simple dishes so he can help jaemin at home.

they sit in silence as jeno finishes his box. when it's finally over, jaemin hands him a bottle of water and jeno takes a grateful swig.

"you're a real angel." he says, giving jaemin a hug, "you didn't need to do this. but it was great- i was so hungry."

"i figured you would be." jaemin pets his hair, "you've had a long day, jeno-yah. quidditch practice, too. are you sore? do you want a massage?"

jeno's cheeks colour, and he looks like he wants to say yes, but at the same time wants to save jaemin the trouble. it doesn't matter- the slytherin is already setting up a chair. he pushes jeno onto it, and then sits on the desk behind him, raising his level so he can comfortably massage jeno's shoulders.

"fuck." jeno groans after a moment, "you're good at this. you're the best, what did i do to deserve you?"

jaemin can write a book about things that jeno has done for him. but it's late and they're both tired, so he just kisses jeno's cheek, "you worked hard today."

"i'll work hard like this every day if this is my reward." jeno chuckles, tipping his head back and puckering his lips for another kiss, which jaemin gladly grants.

jaemin is good at massages. he doesn't know how, exactly, but he always seems to know the right places to squeeze, the most tender areas to look for. he massages the knots out of jeno's shoulders, tutting, "have you been stressed lately?"

"just a lot of work. you know the drill."

"i should do this for you more often. my poor jeno."

"it feels so relaxing." jeno says with his eyes closed, "damn. my baby's good at everything, huh?"

"shush." jaemin flicks his forehead softly, and the older laughs.

jaemin stops after a few more minutes- he doesn't want jeno's shoulders to become overly sensitive. they pack up the now-empty box, and jeno gives him so many kisses before they leave the room.

"thank you, princess." jeno breathes against his mouth.

"you're welcome, my prince." jaemin giggles, and jeno kisses him again.

***

"do you take an airplane to canada every summer?" chenle asks mark with great interest.

jisung gasps, "how do you know about airplanes?"

"how many times do i tell you- _i take muggle studies_."

"yeah, but still!"

"i don't do that every summer, no." mark cuts in, "but i've taken a plane before loads of times."

donghyuck frowns, "then how do you get home?"

jaemin and jeno exchange confused glances at donghyuck's question. renjun lets out a long breath.

"donghyuck, have you forgotten that we are all wizards? there's this thing called a portkey"

"oh." hyuck blinks, "yeah."

"also, side along apparation." yukhei adds, "and floo powder."

"muggles don't like floo powder." jaemin, jisung and mark chorus, before exchanging glances and laughing.

"it blows out their fireplace and makes a mess." jisung explains, "they'd have to clean up by hand. jaemin and i always get side-long apparated to our grandparent's house. we have to do it to this place a little away from their community so no one gets suspicious, and they pick us up from there in a car."

"wow." chenle and jeno chorus, amazed, "cars."

"the only reason you know about cars is because of the weasley's old ford anglia in the forest." jaemin flicks jeno's forehead, "did you know about airplanes?"

"nope."

"we side-along apparate to korea, too." donghyuck says, sheepish that he had forgotten about magic for a moment, "to visit my grandparents."

"same." jaemin says, "my mum's parents live here, but my dad's parents moved back to korea a while ago. we should all visit korea after graduation. we could visit china, too."

the group looks excited by this prospect.

"i haven't visited korea since i was, like, ten." jeno says reminiscently, "damn, it's been ages. i got all nostalgic after jaeminnie made me korean food for dinner a few days ago." he stresses on the last part of this phrase.

of course. jaemin rolls his eyes. his boyfriend does love showing off.

the rest of the group burst into whines of how unfair it was and how they want jaemin's food, too. jeno pulls him into his chest, smug, and kisses his hair.

"will the honeymoon stage ever end?" jisung sighs, flopping into chenle's lap. chenle strokes his hair absent-mindedly. chenle's good at maintaining a neutral expression- mark, yukehi and jeno don't seem to notice anything. it's only because jaemin and donghyuck have known the boy for so long that they can spot the hint of longing in his eyes. jaemin's heart clenches.

"leave them be." chenle says to his best friend, "i bet you'd be like that when you find someone you like."

"i'd be too shy."

"that's what i thought, too, about myself." jeno chuckles, "but when it's just friends, it's okay."

jisung shrugs, "doesn't matter. i don't like anyone, anyway, so."

jisung...can be a bit slow at realising his own feelings for several things. the first time jaemin started hanging out with his then-boyfriend a little too much, it took jisung three whole weeks to realise the annoyed feeling in his stomach was just jealousy because he missed his hyung. and of course, even if jisung did like someone, it's not like he'd randomly blurt it out here, at this moment. he's a little closed that way- he probably wouldn't tell anyone at all. so his answer is logical and makes perfect sense. there's nothing wrong with it.

and chenle knows jisung almost just as well as jaemin does, so he is completely aware of all these things about the boy. however, his shoulders still slump a little, like he can't help it. jaemin sighs.

"at least you have chenle." donghyuck says with a snort. it's clear that he noticed chenle's droopy aura, too, "even if you're single forever."

"yeah." jisung mutters into chenle's stomach, "chenle-yah, if you date someone and leave me alone, i'll cry."

"don't be mean." renjun scolds, "he can date whoever he wants."

jisung whines pathetically, "but if i'm single forever, i only have chenle."

"it's okay." chenle pats him. he's smiling again, but it's a weird smile. a little strained, not as cheerful. "i'll probably be single for a long time, too. usually, people i like don't like me back."

jisung sits up, nearly knocking the chinese boy over, "who did you like? why didn't they like you back? why didn't you tell me? are they stupid- how could someone not like you?"

chenle's cheeks burn, and mark and yukhei exchange grins. jeno leans onto jaemin's shoulder, whispering, "i see what you mean now."

"i think." hyuck says carefully, "they just don't realise they like you, chenle-yah. maybe. it's a possibility."

"maybe." chenle mutters, "and also, jisung, sorry i didn't tell you- i didn't want to make it a big deal. let's just forget about it." 

"well." jisung humphs, "you don't need them anyway. you have me." he directs his sweet smile- the one he only ever gives his best friend- at chenle, "i'll probably like you the most, no matter who you date. because i know you the best."

chenle's smile is genuine again. jaemin understands this, too- even if jisung is still a _little_ clueless, it's nice to know that chenle will always be his first priority, no matter what the situation is.

they spend some more time there like that, lounging around and laughing together. when they all separate for the night, jaemin clears his throat, "chenle-yah, wait up. i need to talk to you."

chenle looks surprised, but nods, arms crossed and eyes rolling as he waits for jeno to finish kissing jaemin good night.

"i know i'm the only one who supports your honeymoon stage." the younger says dryly, "but, really?"

"sorry." jeno scratches the back of his head, "good night, guys. i'll see you tomorrow."

jaemin frowns, "wait- where's hyuck?"

jeno gives him a mischievous smile, "he left. he and mark were talking about something, and well, they just wandered off."

jaemin shakes his head in amazement, pecking jeno one last time and waving goodbye, before turning to chenle.

"go a little easy on my cousin." jaemin requests sheepishly, "i know he's super slow and oblivious and it's really infuriating. sorry about that."

chenle lets out a surprised laugh, "am i that obvious?"

"to us. maybe because we know you well."

"ah." chenle lifts a shoulder, "i know him well, too, though. so i can't say i'm surprised. i'm not sure when i fell for him, but when i realised i did....i knew it was going to be like this."

"frustrating?" jaemin chuckles.

"yeah. and confusing. a little painful sometimes, when he's too oblivious." he sighs, "but... he's _jisung_ , you know? it's not like...he'll hate me ever. i just. i don't know."

"you're special to him either way." jaemin says honestly, "besides his family- which i count as, obviously- he adores you more than anyone."

"i know that."

"so give him some time, i guess. i can't speak for him- i have no clue what he's thinking sometimes...." jaemin says wryly, "but i know you're special to him. i can't say whether he likes you or not, because i've never seen him like anyone before. i just know it's different now. so all i can say is...give him some time, maybe? i know you will...i just don't want to see you hurt, either. it must hurt sometimes, right?"

"a little." chenle admits, "when he says stuff like he doesn't like anyone or he thinks he'll be single for life, or he doesn't find anyone attractive. i feel like shouting at him sometimes, like _i'm right here, i'm so obvious, why won't you notice me?_. he doesn't seem to look at me at all."

"because you've been best friends for so long. and jisung...isn't familiar with these type of feelings. it's going to take a while for him to realise he likes you, if he does. he's just used to seeing you as his best friend, so he never bothers to wonder if anything's changed." jaemin smiles a little, "maybe it's the familiarity. you're a constant in each others' lives- he might be scared to acknowledge something that could change that."

"but why would the change be a bad thing?"

"it wouldn't, necessarily. it'd just be different, and different can be scary. jisung doesn't like change much. you know that, too."

chenle sighs, "i can't even fully blame him for not noticing me- despite how obvious i am sometimes, it's not like i'm directly telling him anything, either."

"maybe you should."

"maybe i will." the hufflepuff raises an eyebrow, "i'm just a little scared, too. if i tell him now, when he hasn't even thought about me in a way other than his best friend, of course he'll reject me at first. maybe i should give him time. but he's really oblivious, jaemin. what if i say 'i like you' and he goes 'yeah, we're best friends'?"

jaemin laughs at that, "i can't say that's impossible."

"it's very jisung, right?"

"yeah, but you know him well enough." jaemin claps his shoulder, "it'll be fine. you just looked a little down after that conversation. i wanted to make sure you were okay."

"i am." chenle assures him, "don't worry. above anything, jisung is my best friend no matter what. so i'll be okay."

"alright." jaemin ruffles his hair and pulls him into a hug, pinching his cheeks like he always does.

chenle shrieks and smacks him but doesn't pull away.

***

"i like this." jisung announces.

the eight of them are lounging by the lake. for once, jeno had felt sorry for the rest of them and brought enough heated blankets for everyone. good thing, too- renjun would have torn him to pieces otherwise.

it's become a routine. if someone asks jaemin who his closest friends are, he can confidently list the other seven. they've become so close, and it makes him genuinely happy.

"what do you like?" donghyuck frowns, "the blankets? of course you do, you have two."

"how does he have two?" jaemin asks, confused

"he said it was still too cold and complained for half an hour till chenle gave him his."

jaemin's mouth drops open at the thought of poor, cold chenle, giving up his blanket because he has a crush on his stupid oblivious cousin, "park jisung!" he doesn't even notice he's speaking korean instead of english, "give his blanket back right now!"

"hyuuuunggg-" jisung whines back, and jaemin frowns because he finds jisung _so_ cute when he speaks korean, and that devil probably knows, which is why he's doing it.

"he'll be cold." jaemin snaps, "at least share."

"can you please speak in english." chenle asks, and jisung just lifts one of his blankets for chenle to cuddle into.

"jaemin scolded me because he said you'd be cold."

jeno is regarding him with wide eyes, "your korean is so pretty, nana. you speak so nicely."

"for god's sake!" renjun mimes vomiting, "to think you even found a way to compliment him speaking his mother tongue."

"you sound cute speaking chinese, too, though." yukhei says, and renjun splutters.

the banter between them starts there. jaemin has a good enough time just watching his friends say stupid things to each other, but after a while, he can feel jeno's gaze on him.

"careful." he teases quietly, making sure the others can't hear, "your eyes might fall out if you stare too hard."

jeno doesn't look even the slightest bit embarrassed, "you caught my eye, though. i can't look away."

"idiot." jaemin retorts, but he's smiling- how can he not? "i can't look away from you, either."

"will you two stop whispering?" yukhei's loud voice interrupts them, "jeno, especially you. i need help- my pride is at stake!"

"what pride?" donghyuck demands, "renjun's right- i'm the commentator, so i'd know. the only times you miss hitting the bludger are when you're too showing off your muscles to the crowd."

"to _renjun_." yukhei corrects, "who just so happens to be in the crowd."

mark pulls his hair in frustration at this response, and jaemin thinks again that he'd be a pretty good quidditch captain.

"who cares? why are you showing off in the middle of the game?" hyuck asks agitatedly.

"at least i _have_ muscles to show off."

"ex _cuse_ me-

it spirals into an argument soon enough- a friendly one, of course. the eight of them can be quite chaotic together. it's fun, sometimes, to just sit back and watch them banter, to just take it all in.

the way hyuck and renjun (who has now switched sides to defend his boyfriend's pride) make smart-ass comments at each other. the way mark tries to be a good example and intervenes, only to get shut down immediately, and how yukhei laughs at his best friend, arms still wrapped around renjun's waist. the way hyuck does quiet down a little when mark tells him to- mark has an effect on him that jaemin is very, very curious about.

the way jisung and chenle are cuddled underneath the heated blankets. despite everything, jisung is massaging chenle's temple so he won't get a headache from the noise (even though chenle's dolphin laugh contributes to 3/4ths of it). when jaemin sees them like that, he knows they'll be okay- jisung will figure it out eventually.

the way jeno smiles at him- that stupidly gorgeous eye-smile, so familiar and warm- and jaemin falls for him again and again and again. 

"you okay?" jeno asks him quietly, and jaemin nods, snuggling into his boyfriend.

this is all he wants. he doesn't even really need the blanket- jeno is more than enough to protect him from the chilly wind. the eight of them are together, and they're all laughing, and jeno is holding his securely, his anchor through everything.

like this, jaemin is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it.
> 
> it's crazy to me that this fic is over. when i started, i knew that i wanted it to be light-hearted and happy. will i ever write angst? maybe. that's just how writing works- ideas come in flashes, and you write when you feel inspired. for this au, i wanted something completely fluffy. i called it my 'recovery fic', because i always need a dose of pure fluff after reading angst. i thought maybe other people would need that, too, so i decided to post.
> 
> i've worked on this fic for quite a long time. i've been nervous about posting it, since it's my first time actually putting my writing out there. it's a little terrifying, but in the end it was all worth it. you guys have been the most amazing, supportive people ever. i can't thank you enough. each and every person who has read, left a kudos, bookmarked, subscribed- taken the time to actually leave me comments- i cannot explain how much it meant to me.
> 
> on days when i was feeling down and unsure about whether people liked my writing, i would see the kudos count grow, or read a nice comment, and it would build me back up. there are some people who have been following from the beginning and have made the effort to let me know what they think of each and every chapter (shout out to sodahyuck and nomino123 and Gathara). i'm open to feedback, constructive criticism, everything- but thank you guys for being so supportive. you don't know how much it helped me. so many comments made me tear up.
> 
> the only thing i can say is thank you- and it's definitely not enough. i wish i could say more, do more. for a first-time writer like me, someone who has always been nervous about sharing their work, this is an unbelievable outcome. it's something i never would have dreamed of. i'd be glad if people read my fic and it made them happy, but i never expected so much support and love. i am so incredibly grateful for all of it.
> 
> your support has inspired me to become more confident in writing. i'm hoping to post a lot more stuff now! i'm excited to grow as a writer (i'm not that good, but i'll get there someday, hopefully) and i would love love love it if you guys keep reading my work and letting me know what you think (maybe some sequels in this au, if you're interested?? let me know!) .thank you for sticking with me from the first chapter, and let's stay together for a long time.
> 
> once again, thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. i love you guys, and i am incredibly grateful for everything. stay safe, healthy and happy- i can't wait to see you again soon with another story <3 <3 thank you!!!


End file.
